Eldarion
by GondorianElf
Summary: Eldarion wants to be a ranger so Aragorn decides that he may if he is trained in the correct company. Being the son of Estel means that something is bound to go wrong but what that is none can say. The twins and Legolas are in it to :) Elrond is in it, Don't like, don't read
1. 4 years

**Fourth age Year 43 F.A**

It was early summer. The sun was high in the sky, overlooking the beauty of Gondor. The war of the ring was over, the age of men beginning. The new king and queen holding their new son for all of their people to see. Eldarion. Three raven haired elves were in the crowd, all of which were tall and fair, also related to the queen. The uncles and grandfather of the new prince. The rest of the kingdom, all men and woman from the villages, looked up to their new prince.

"Hail Eldarion son of Aragorn!" They cried with one voice joyed by the birth of their prince.

 **4 years later Four years old Year 47 F.A**

Eldarion lay low. How he got here and this far, he did not know. He watched the guards, each held a gleaming sword in their hands as they stood in battle position. As the training session began the guards twirled around each other, disarming each of their opponents. Without even knowing what he was doing Eldarion wandered through the trees to get a better view. As the guards kept moving, one by one each would drop out of the fray. A short while after only one guard was left armed. A guard of mid age and plenty of experience. Eldarion kept walking forwards in the shadows until he bumped into something. Before he could hit the ground a strong set of arms caught him. The youngest guard, the first one out.

"Watch out there buddy," a guard with shortish light brown hair and hazelnut eyes said "you could get hurt if you're not careful. Why are you out here? We're not used to having children around."

"I...I wanted to s..th.g...ds...ai." Eldarion stammered

"Pardon?"

"I wanted to see the guards train." Eldarion stated gaining more confidence. The guard seemed nice.

"I'm Asher. What's your name?"

"Eldarion."

"How did you get here? Surely your parents are worried."

"Promise you won't tell no one?" The gaurd nodded, "Well my parents think I'm playing in centre square with the other children. Besides I walked out the gates and climbed a tree, then I walked across a path of branches I found and got here. It was actually quite easy. You know that if these guards were as well trained as they are meant to be I wouldn't be able to get passed them. The castle guards would only probably only realise now, and it's been approximately an hour"

"Aha. It's probably best if I take you home. Can you show me the way?"

Eldarion's face fell and tears welled up in his eyes. He never had to show any one to his house, by ground roads. He shook his head in confusion. He didn't know how to get home, or who any of these people were. He felt so lost.

"Come child. Don't cry, I won't hurt you if that's what your worried about. I'll help you find your way home, do you know where your family would be?" Asher said scooping Eldarion up to try and comfort him. The little prince leant into the hold and made himself some what comfortable.

"Na..Nana and Ada wou..would be innn the p..palace." Eldarion hiccuped

"Do you want to come find them with me? I don't know what they look like."

Eldarion nodded into the guards shoulder. He was way to upset to want to talk. Besides who didn't know the king and queen. As Asher carried Eldarion to the palace door the older guard recognised the child immediately.

"Son, why are you carrying the prince?" The older guard asked.

"I found him on the training grounds, well he walked into me."

"Is he hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. As we were talking he started crying so I brought him home."

The older guard quickly turned on his heel and escorted them to the high study picking up on the boy's and his sons distress.

"My lord, your son has been found at the training grounds yet again." The older guard said opening the office without permission

"How did you get there? Come ion nin. Hush now," the king whispered to his son that scrambled into his arms "Thank you Arthur, Asher. I'll be sure to let the guards know that he has once again slipped passed them."

"Thank you my lord, I don't know how he's able to slip passed them but he'll become a good hunter one day if can keep up the stealth work." Arthur said.

Asher just winked at the boy. He knew the child's secret way to the grounds. Eldarion gave a shy smile at the young guard. He liked him.

That night Eldarion woke up afraid. What are those. Why are they out to hurt me? Who wants me dead? Eldarion's head was pounding his heart feeling as if it would burst from his chest, his breath catching in his throat. He burst into tears and curled himself into a ball hiding inside his blankets. The door to his chambers opened slowly and a shadowed figure approached the bed and sat down.

"Ion nin, come out please, what's the matter?"

Before the king could think the young prince flung himself into his arms, drawing all the comfort that he could. The king just hugged his son back bouncing him gently on his knee waiting for the boy to calm down.

He was so tired he forgot his nightmare and fell asleep in his fathers arms. The king sat, still holding his son confused at his sons behaviour. The door opened silently and a thin line of light appeared in the doorway. The queen entered room an crossed the floor and sat next to her husband.

"You were always his favourite weren't you." She chuckled.

"Well, you could say that," the king said stroking his sons hair "Has he been acting strange in your opinion?"

The queen quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Well, Eldarion had a nightmare, I walked into the room and sat here. We hugged whilst he was upset and then he fell asleep. After that you appeared. Why does he have to go through this?" The king slouched his shoulders in mid defeat and moved his son into a more comfortable state. "He didn't even tell me what the matter was."

"Look melith nin, you went through a similar stage when you were his age. The thing is though you went through a lot. He has got nothing to fear."

"Just because you were an elf, saw me grow up and have one of the wisest beings as a father, means that you are right."

The king and queen then tucked the prince back into bed.

"Good night Tithen Maethor. Îdh mae" the king and queen whispered.

 **Elvish used**

Nana - Mum/mummy

ada - dad/daddy

ion nin - my son

tithen maethor - little warrior

îdh mae - Rest well

 **AN** \- do you like? Please send me advice for future chapters, constructive chritism most welcome. Also should I make a chapter for each year, or just sugnificent events that aid my plot line?


	2. 8 years

**4 years later Eight years old Year 51 f.a**

Eldarion skimmed past the gate guards, like a feather in air. He ran to his tree and burst up the bark like a wood-elf. At the peek of his tree he sat. He observed the spring sun on its ascent to noon. His father had shown him how to use the sun as a clock and a compass. He had time before his lessons to go out on a quick expedition. Eldarion dropped down to the mid point of his tree and went across the branch bridge that only he knew was there. He walked slowly and carefully, the bridge had changed ever so slightly over the years. As he walked over his bridge the wind changed for the first time in months. The summer would be an early one. Eldarion neared a break in the bridge. It had always been, but now it was more significant. He readied himself to jump the gap. He bent his knees and lunged forward. The wind blew and the branch moved. His foot slipped on the bark and he dropped down. He had been on the tallest point of the bridge and fell to the floor colliding with every branch he past. One branch knocked the air out of him, the next knocked the sense out of him as he was rendered unconscious.

A ranger, guard with light brown hair and hazelnut eyes on his way to training saw the boy lying motionless in the dirt. He approached the figure, recognising him at once, and stooped down feeling for a pulse.

My goodness Prince don't be dead. The guard thought.

As the guards fingers rested against Eldarion's neck he felt a strong pulse, he put one hand under the child's shoulders and one under his knees and lifted him off the ground bridal style. When he was on his feet he walked his way to the training grounds. When he arrived he entered the tent twelve minutes late. He walked past everyone and lay the unmoving prince on a bench at the back. No one questioned him and let him continue, seeing the serious expression of their compatriot and the glares he sent at anyone trying to interfere. The guard put all of his ranger training into action and assessed the princes injuries. This situation wasn't to bad, a broken arm, in the likely hood some cracked ribs, bruises that were definite, and a concussion.

"Dad," the ranger called "I need help."

"Asher, doesn't your training qualify you as a healer." He replied.

"Well, yes it does, but I've never had to heal anyone of high status. This is the prince."

"Come now, treat him like a normal patient then. You were trained by the king, who was trained by Lord Elrond. I'll do what you want me to do. All you have to do is tell me what. Trust yourself."

"First get me a clean cloth, cold water, a long bandage and some herbs for the pain."

The older guard nodded and then he was off. In the meantime Asher studied the broken arm. The right arm. It was a clean break, quite easy to set if you got it right. He then moved onto the head wound. Eldarion hit his head just above the temple, the bruise was bad. In all of the time it took between actually happening and treating it, the bruise looked like a half apple stuck onto the princes forehead. It would be painful for some time there was no doubt, but it was only a big bruise. As Asher moved onto assessing the boys ribs, that were cracked save one that had fully snapped into the lung, the older guard returned with the wanted items.

"Dad, hold his shoulders steady, prevent him jerking, this will hurt him," Asher instructed pushing one shin gently into the princes hips to keep him still "On the count of three i'm going to move his ribs back into place. Ready?" The older guard nodded "One, two, three."

Asher worked over the torso with speed, realigning the cracked ribs. On the bench Eldarion's face contorted with pain. He tried to pull free from the grasp that had him lying vulnerable. Asher moved to the rib that had punctured the lung last. He lightly probed the area deciding witch setting method was best. Asher removed his leg and grabbed a flat herb from a drawer and squeezed the juice of one leaf into the princes mouth and washed it down with water.

"That should help him with the pain and temporarily knock him out," Asher said "Still hold him down when I'm working. I didn't give him a large dose," Asher then turned around again and removed a small, sharpened dagger from a drawer. He moved to the fire and sterilised the blade grabbing a threaded needle. He then washed his hands, returned to his previous position over the boys torso and cleaned the area. "On three, one, two, three."

Asher scored the skin over the rib with his small dagger and put a finger under the rib and lifted it into the correct position. He applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding, cleaned the surface again and stitched the wound closed. The older guard looked as if he was going to be sick. His face was slightly pale with a greenish tinge, his eyes slightly glassy.

"Dad?"

The older guard shook his head and returned to the present. "Yes."

"Are you ok, dad?"

"Yeah. Now what about his arm?" He said gesturing to the prince.

"Ah, the arm that was broken," Asher said walking to the princes side and picking it up gently, "Well, it's a clean break and will heal quickly if I set it correctly. Hold him still. He will jerk."

"Where would you like me to hold him?"

"Lie your one shin across his hips and one hand on each shoulder. Keep him as flat as you can, I only just set his ribs. Besides if he does jar them he will most likely be pulled out of the sleep because of pain."

The older guard did as was told and nodded his readiness. Asher then put one hand on either side of the break and pulled them apart, then he eased the bone back into the correct position. As predicted Eldarion jerked but could not go anywhere.

"You can get off of him now, thank you."

"Any time, son."

"Dad, can you hand me that bandage please?"

"Sure."

Asher wound the bandage around the arm firmly, so that it could not move and checked over the other injuries. He applied a cold cloth to the princes forehead in order for the swelling to go down. Then busied himself cleaning the various other cuts and scrapes that were left.

"Dad, please contact the king and let him know where his son is. He has missed two of his lessons by now. I took longer than I thought."

"Sure. But when the king storms in here be prepared to give him an explanation." The older guard said with a teasing note.

Arthur jogged his way to the palace. The guard at the door stopped him.

"What business does my captain hold in the palace? You do not have a summons."

"I have business with the king," Arthur said "please let me through. It's about his son."

The guard nodded and stepped aside letting his fellow guard enter. Arthur walked up the stairs to the high office and waited outside hearing the muffled voices of the king, queen and tutor through

The hard wood. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Enter." The king said

Arthur turned and faced the door, opened it and walked inside.

"Arthur, this is unexpected. Why does one of my captains seek for me?"

Three pairs of eyes were watching the guard expectantly. He shifted slightly thinking about how to break the news.

"Well... I'm guessing you all want to know where the prince is?" Arthur said looking at the floor

"What happened. Where is my Tithen Maethor?" The queen whispered. "Not in class or in his room."

"He got injured, my queen" he said making eye contact with the princes parents "Don't worry, he's in the training tent, with Asher."

"How injured? Asher healed him, right?" The king said making his way to the door.

"Yes, my lord Aragorn."

"Good."

The guard and king walked at a fast pace through the palace towards the training grounds, not responding to any questions being asked. They had a mission. When they arrived the tent was empty of all guards except for one, located at the back.

"Ah, you come at last my lord, father. He's on the bench." The young ranger said

"Thank you," The king said pushing past the young ranger "how bad were his injuries. Did you use everything I've shown you?"

"He has a large bruise on his forehead, that I have put a cold cloth on. His right arm was a clean break, that I set. But he also cracked a three ribs, snapped one and punctured his lung. The puncture is stable but I would have him under observation for the next day. I pulled the rib out manually as it was in deeply and caused further damage each time Eldarion inhaled." The guard said wincing slightly

The Kings face fell, he scanned over his son where the injuries were and assessed the skill that went into the healing.

"You do a fine job Asher. You a quite skilled," the king smiled "where did you find him. Eight year olds don't just get injured like this?" He continued on a more serious note.

Asher smiled almost sheepishly. He set one of the other guards to watch over the prince and gestured the king and his father to follow him. They were walking along the more forested path back to the palace when Asher came to a halt under the tallest tree.

"I found him here, my lord." He stated squatting down motioning to the imprint in the dirt.

The king and other guard squatted down next to the youngest of the group and then looked up to the tree.

"I think that your son was in the tree and fell I'm afraid." Arthur said

"That may be, but why was he this far from the palace in the first place? It just doesn't make sense." The king said looking to Asher that was yet to speak his thoughts.

Asher was staring blankly into the distance as if lost in a trance

'My parents think I'm playing in centre square with the other children. Besides I walked out the gates and climbed a tree, then I walked across a path of branches I found and got here. It was actually quite easy.'

"My lord, I think I can shed some light on the matter," Asher stated numbly, "Do you remember the incident four years ago when your son wondered onto the training grounds and bumped into me?" Both older men nodded urging Asher on with his story. "Well I asked him how he managed to arrive there and he said, and I quote, 'I walked out the gates and climbed a tree, then I walked across a path of branches I found and got here.' I did a little more research on the matter thinking he would disuse the path, but it turns out that it is one of the old paths the Gondorian guards built in order to stay hidden from ground troops."

Both the king and the older guard looked taken aback at the realisation. They thought that all of the bridges and tree lodgings had been destroyed when the line of kings was temporarily out of action.

"When he awakens I will have a serious chat to my son about this. Asher when you found out, why did you not tell me?" The king said fixing his gaze at the intwined branches stretching along the canopy.

"I did not want your son loosing his dignity to explore, or betray the trust that I had formed with him for keeping his secret. I should have mentioned the bridge. Sorry my lord." The younger man stated bowing low in response.

 **LATE IN THE EVENING SAME DAY**

The king sat next to his sons bedside in the healing ward and watched each breath he took. He smiled sadly realising that his son would be in quite a lot of pain when he wakes. The king was musing over thoughts of himself falling out of trees as a child, trying to catch up to his Elven brothers.

"You and I are not very different Eldarion." The king whispered stroking the dark hair

"Ada?" Eldarion questioned blinking his eyes to get accustomed to the light "what happened?"

"You fell out of a tree and hit your head. You have also fractured a couple of ribs."

"It hurts ada. Why does it have to hurt?" The prince said bordering on tears wrapping his broken arm around his chest

The king so much wanted to hug his son and pull out all of the pain his son was feeling but couldn't for fear of hurting him more. He reached out and cupped his hand over the princes cheek and kissed his forehead

"I know it hurts ion, but things will happen that are out of our control. Can you drink this tea for me please?" The king said in his gentle fatherly voice

The prince nodded and allowed the king to pour the tea into his mouth slowly. As the mug was emptied the prince made a disgusted grimace

"Ada, the tea was yucky. Did I have to drink it? I feel no better." Eldarion whined

"I think you do feel better. You chest isn't hurting you much any more, is it?" Aragorn said with a halfhearted smile at his sons antics

The prince smiled and confirmed what the king had said. The king then stood up from the bedside reluctant to leave.

"You'll have to drink the tea every couple of hours so you heal properly. Listen to Asher and don't get out of bed."

"Why do you have to go? Please stay" Eldarion said grabbing a hold of his father's sleeve

The king gave his only son an apologetic smile and kissed him on the forehead once more

"I have work to get done, ion nin. I'll visit you when I can."

With that the king left the healing ward soundlessly leaving a confused Eldarion in the care of his apprentice ranger.

 **ELVISH USED**

Tithen maethor - little warrior

ada - dad/daddy

Ion nin - my son

AN - I would greatly love reviews for my story as this is my first fanfic.


	3. 18 years

**10 years later Eighteen years old Year 61 f.a**

Eldarion was in a large courtyard in the centre of the palace. His dark shoulder length hair blowing with the breeze, his grey eyes focused on his blade. He was alone in his thoughts.

 _I'm good I've got this._

He took a deep breath grasped the hilt of his sword tighter and spun through the courtyard. Eldarion's blade reflected the sun as he twirled his sword through the air and slashed at imaginary opponents with precise accuracy. An unknown blade met his and a dual broke out. Eldarion kept at his opponents pace remaining on the defence as his blows were parried with ease. After ten minutes his hair clung to his forehead that was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his breathing heavy as he stood alone once more, the adrenaline leaving his system.

"What do you want?" Eldarion grumbled realising the king happened to be the unexpected opponent

"You have the speed, your offence is week and your movements are not as flowing as they should be." His father replied.

Lately the king didn't give his son as much fatherly love that he used to. No more public displayed of affection or the easy smiles. He seemed to become more stern and increasingly distant. The advice he gave becoming less sugar coated and the happy father showing emotion a rare phenomenon.

"Dad?" Eldarion inquired "can't you show me how to improve my offence? Show me how to make my movements flow. You are the one that trained with elves since you could grab a hilt. Besides the last time I came first was before I was eight and my sisters borne."

"Fine."

The king unsheathed his sword and went about showing his son how to improve his flowing movements. Moving through sword motions that were like second nature to him because of his practice over time. Eldarion watched in awe as he absorbed all of his fathers technique and put in a mental note to try some of the new things he saw. He had no idea his father was this good.

"At it again," the king said advancing on his son with little warning, "you should always be ready."

The sparing match continued this time Eldarion able to gain a few strikes in offence and his defence more built up after watching his father. After another twenty minutes of the match the movement came to a halt. The king was able to place the tip of his sword on his sons chest signifying the defeat.

"You opened yourself to early. An orc wouldn't notice but be careful, ion nin."

Eldarion gazed at his father as if he wanted to say something. The king inclined his head and watched his son closely.

"Adar," Eldarion said shifting from foot to foot "I would like to join the Rangers."

The Kings expression hardened. He knew this day was coming, but this soon? His son was not ready.

 _He will go insane locked in the kingdom. His defence is not strong enough for battle. He has to learn somewhere._ The Kings face was as expressionless as stone as he debated the matter in his head.

Eldarions grey eyes were full of hope. The same hope his father had had asking the same question to his father. It felt like an age had passed when Eldarion broke the silence that had formed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. The idea was folly."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well I'm a prince. Also you and Naneth have got my three younger sisters to look after and I'm their primary care taker when I'm not in my lessons. But the thing is Asher was my age when he became a ranger apprentice, yours might I add and a full ranger when I was nine. He saved my life when I was eight, I want to save others as well. He agreed to mentor me and that I could find him in the wilds when he was next out."

"You should go." The king replied his expression becoming softer as he re-sheathed his sword.

"You mean it. No your not ready or no it's to dangerous for young mortals." Eldarion said brimming with excitement.

"Now you sound like 'Dan, 'Ro, Glorfindel and Adar. You should go." Was the only reply.

Eldarion launched himself forward. He took his father into a tight embrace unable to contain his excitement. The king momentarily froze. The last time he embraced his son like this was when he was a mere child having a nightmare. He returned the embrace after a slight hesitation and remembered just how much he didn't want his son to go into the wilds. How was he going to tell the queen.

 **Elvish used**

Ion nin - my son

adar - father

naneth - mum/mummy


	4. Beginning the journey

**4 days later**

Eldarion was packed. His horse was loaded with equipment: water, food stores, a bed roll, first aid kit and extra cloaks and blankets for the snowy pass in the mountains. He strapped his sword to his belt and hung his bow over his back with his quiver full of arrows. He farewelled his father in a style only accustomed to Rangers and then went to say goodbye to his mother and three younger sisters. Eldarion's mother took his hand in her own and pushed a small item into it, looking into his innocent grey eyes the whole time.

 _Oh how he looks like his father_ she thought.

"May the Valar watch over you and bring you home to me in one piece." She said glancing meaningfully at her husband. He just smiled sheepishly at the memories of himself returning home frequently injured. If you get injured like he did, he's in for it, considering he gave you consent.

The queen took her son into her arms and farewelled him for the last time and smiled. Eldarion then opened his hand and lying in his palm was the pin of Gondor. A treasure of his people. He smiled at his mum and fastened it to his vest collar, kissed each sister on the forehead and mounted his horse. His father stood at his knee and looked up to face his son.

"Be safe my Tithen Maethor." He said.

Eldarion smiled at the childhood nickname and said one last farewell and rode out the palace gates. The king and queen stood and watched their only sons figure get smaller and smaller into the distance until no visible trace of him remained. They then left to return to their duties. The ride Eldarion embarked on was to take twelve days.

"Oh Valar keep him safe," the queen breathed to the fading sun "keep him safe."

 **7 days into the ride**

Eldarion sat atop of his horse on the first mountain of the pass. It was getting late. He knew he would have to set up camp or risk getting lost in the dark unfamiliar land that he was now in. Never had he been this far from home, let alone out of it. The sky was quickly darkening and the first stars now shon brightly in amongst the fading blue. He gazed briefly to Eärendil, the brightest of all stars. He was tired. Eldarion urged his horse on and found what looked to be a good place to rest.

It was covered from view by a thicket and trees that populated the area. He found a suitable flat place and rolled out his bed roll and stashed his horse in amongst the thicket being sure he had enough space to move. Eldarion didn't even bother with food or a fire that night and lay his sword next to his pillow should he need it. He extended himself like a cat and lay his dark hair and head on his cloak and slept.

It wasn't until he had finally fallen into a nearly deep sleep that he was awoken by a loud neigh and the sound of retreating hooves in the distance. As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness he realised his horse had bolted. He grabbed his sword and went to investigate. There was a chunk missing from the thicket where his horse had been earlier. The moon was shining above, the stars twinkling in the darkness, a slight breeze to the north. The trees were covered in shadows only being lit up by the moons delicate glow. Eldarion was annoyed. The rest of his journey that was to take five days on horseback was to be carried out on foot.

"Come on. Why'd you run?" He grumbled "just my luck to have a horse bolt nearing the end of a travel when I will surely need my steed when with the rangers."

He continued trudging through the darkness muttering under his breath seeing if he could determine the way his horse, Celebarnor, had run. Due to the darkness and forested area it was hard to see much around. Eldarion failed to notice the tree root exposed and the cliff he was approaching. His foot suddenly caught on something sending an instant wave of pain through his left ankle and sent him in a forwards motion. He let out a stifled moan not wanting to awaken any creatures that could be around. The sudden jerk forward sent Eldarion head first down a small, steep, rocky cliff face. He rotated on pure instinct and let his right arm take the full force of impact. An audible snap was heard and Eldarion let out a pain filled cry that echoed around him. As he continued tumbling down the rock face Eldarion was flung from bolder to bolder, stone to gravel, head over heals each time getting slammed into the surface. At last he came to a stop gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Oh Valar it hurts. He thought

He was a mess. Eldarion's right arm was at an awkward angle, his left ankle was double its usual size and his body was an array of black, blue and red markings that covered his entire frame. He was in so much pain, no words were able to describe it. Eldarion wanted to cry but that caused his ribs and head to throb and sent another wave of pain rippling through his body causing him to cry out more. He wanted nothing else but to fall into oblivion but the protest from his aching body said it all.

In the distance the sound of falling rocks could be heard.

"Not again." Was all Eldarion could put together as he prepared himself for another flight.

Rocks from above came rolling down the cliff and once again swept Eldarion further down the mountain and into a fast moving river.

"Help me!" He screamed out as his body hit the surface of the bitterly cold water.

His ribs gave protest and his mouth was filled with water as he was pulled under. Ten metres down stream he managed to resurface and gasped for breath trying to spit out the water that was forced into his mouth before once again being dunked into the currents of the freezing river resulting in more water inhalation. Down the Bruinen he was washed. Eventually after what seemed like a millennium Eldarion was washed onto the shore and he was able to haul himself up onto the banks. There he lay in a tight ball, in a semi conscious state, waiting for Mandos to open his halls.

 **Elvish** **used**

Tithen maethor - little warrior

celebarnor - Eldarion's horese, silver sun


	5. Discovered

**3 hours after the rock slide**

The first Rays of the early morning sun started to make their way above the mountain peaks as two identical hooded figures made their way to the banks of the Bruinen.

"Dan?" One of them asked "I don't suppose you know what that bundle over there is?" He finished gesturing to the curled up form of Eldarion.

"Ro, I'm afraid that's a who not a what." Dan replied

"I don't suppose you know this who do you? Do you think it's Injured?"

All of a sudden a low muffled groan sounded.

"I do say brother, that was very un elflike." Ro exclaimed

"It was not me brother now get here and help me," The other replied already hunched over the cold, wet form of Eldarion. "Get a fire going and get my bag of herbs. Boe de nestad."

Ro knew this tone of voice his brother was using and took large strides back to camp. He knew not to mess with him when he was in healer mode and did precisely what he was told.

Dan had stripped Eldarion of his outer garments to get a better view of what he was working with. He made a mental list of the injuries the young human had sustained.

"Elrohir! Get your but here. It is worse than we thought!"

"Elladan, what has befallen the so called 'who?' What makes you call me back hear as if-"

"six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated ankle, broken right arm and various cuts and bruises. He has also taken on water and has a fever that's rising as we speak." Elladan said cutting off his brother.

Elrohir knelt down next to his brother. They worked quickly to try and stabilise what looked like a young mortal adolescent. After they were finished for that point of time, 'Dan and 'Ro moved Eldarion to the camp That they shared. Eldarion's skin tone was now a very similar whitish shade that matched the bandages the brothers had used. His forehead now burned with the fever and still continued to rise. This greatly worried the brothers as they knew they boy was definitely ill to some extent. They had tried to get Eldarion to cough up the water he had inhaled but it caused such pain to the boys chest that he ended up trying to curl in on himself. The brothers had done all they could for the boy at this point of time and worked to lower his fever.

 **Mid afternoon same day**

He had a searing pain in his chest. His head throbbed, his left ankle was incredibly stiff and the rest of his body was an annoying dull ache that never left.

Why am I like this? Why am I in this pain? Where am I? Eldarion's mind was in scrambles "Daro saes. Adar!" He mumbled

He all of a sudden shot into a sitting position grabbing for his sword

Where is my sword? Where am I? He was about to jump up and run when a strong set of hands forced him to remain seated. "Daro ego!" Eldarion yelled. Who are these people that have me? Why won't they let me go?

All thought left him as Eldarion once again tried to run, this time jarring his ribs and curling into a ball of pain and defeat. Eldarion caught a glimpse of the figure that was holding him, he also saw the same one approach with a steaming cup.

This isn't happening. How is there two of them? Eldarion shut his eyes in pain as he felt gentle hands uncurl him and sit him up.

"Pedig edhellon?" The figure asked.

Eldarion just nodded slowly. "Pedin edhellen."

Then the other figure approached and held the cup to his lips. "Drink." Was the only word spoken. Eldarion turned his head away from the cup, eyes still shut. He was not taking the poison on offer.

"Come penneth. Drink this for us. It is to help with the pain." The figure holding him said shooting his brother a 'You fool, he is frightened, be nice' look.

"What of the poison you try give me? Boe?" Eldarion muttered.

"Nay 'tis not poison we give, but a tea our father created to aid the healing process. Yes you must drink it, lest you forfeit our help," The figure with the cup said "Now drink it please."

Eldarion nodded and allowed the brothers to give him the tea. He drank the cup dry and realised he was actually really thirsty.

"Do you have water?" He asked opening his eyes as the tea took effect.

Looking closely at the figure that had given him the tea he noticed that he had pointed ears.

Elf. Eldarion thought. He turned at looked at the other figure that helped him.

Another elf. They look identical. How?

He was thinking about this so hard that he barely noticed the water skin being handed to him.

"Penneth?" One of the elves asked handing him the skin.

Eldarion snapped to the present and nodded his thanks, claiming the skin by taking large mouthfuls of water.

"What is your name child?" One of the elves asked coming to sit in front of Eldarion.

"My name will be classified until I know I can trust you." Was his reply

"You can trust us. After all, we did heal you did we not?" The other elf said draping a cloak over Edarion's shoulders.

He snuggled into the cloak grateful for the warmth it supplied and then started talking

"I am Eldarion. Also I would like to know who you are before I say much else."

"I am Elladan," the elf in front of him said, "this is my brother Elrohir. We are from Rivendell. You have an interesting name. Where are you from?"

Elladan...Elrohir...Rivendell. Why have I heard this before? Eldarion thought about this for a while and then it clicked. Eldarion suddenly understood.

"You are the twin sons of Elrond." He stated rather than asked. No wonder they look so similar.

"We are. Where are you from? You never answered my question earlier." Elladan said.

"Oh, I am a son of Gondor."

"Your name is also quite interesting Eldarion," Elrohir said "it is unusual for edian to have names of elvish decent. How did you gain such a title?"

"It was a tribute to my fathers foster father and my mothers actual father. You know you remind me of-"

All of a sudden Eldarion's body was racked by a harsh coughing fit. It hurt to cough, but it also hurt not to as well. He continued coughing as all the river water left his lungs. Elladan was up I an instant to support the boy, keeping his back straight to allow the air to go through easier. The twins looked at each other with questioning glances. Elladan quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to their camp. With a barely noticeable nod Elrohir went to pack up camp and Elladan tipped another concoction down Eldarion's throat. They could linger here no longer.

"Ro, his fever has returned. He needs adar's help back home. He's weak and the herbs I have aren't strong enough. I can't heel him out here."

"Quit your jabbering. Bring him. We are set to go."

Elladan handed Eldarion to Elrohir and swung onto his large white horse. He reached down to scoop Eldarion up from his brothers arms and sat him infront of himself and made sure that he was secure. He steered his horse towards home with Elrohir riding his identical horse right behind him.

 **Elvish used**

Boe de nestad - he or she requires healing

daro saes - stop please

adar - father

Daro ego - stop go away

Pedig edhellon - do you speek elvish

pedin edhellon - I speak slvish

penneth - young one

boe - is it necessary


	6. Meeting Elrond

**Four hours later**

The sun was setting over Imladris. Lord Elrond sat in his study, situated in the last homely house. Suddenly two identical white horses came bursting over the bridge to his home. What he saw surprised him. The horses belonged to his sons he knew that much, but his eldest carried another being with him. Elrohir was on his own horse which meant that the two of them, if injured were relatively not to bad to deal with. The condition of the other though was something that greatly worried the Elven lord. The only time that his sons ever brought anyone home with them was when they were laying on deaths doorstep. He walked out of his study and through the corridors at such a fast pace several other elves had to dodge out of his way. The seneschal of Imladris, Glorfindel, was walking towards the Elven lords office before Elrond walked right past him. Glorfindel turned on his heel and made it to the courtyard just as Elrond and his sons did. Elrond made his way to Elladan's horse and held out his arms for the 'other' to be placed in them. Elladan placed Eldarion's limp body in the arms of his father and dismounted next to him thanking his horse. Elrohir was also off his horse and next to his father in an Instant. As the stable hand collected the horses and led them to the stable they made their way through the corridors and up to the healing wards.

"What happened this time? Are either of you injured?" Glorfindel asked walking with Elrohir

"We found him on the border. He had been in the Bruinen and he sustained a range of injuries." Elrohir replied

"Six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm, and a dislocated ankle. He also took on water and only at noon did he get it out. He is undoubtably ill and also has a high fever." Elladan supplied to his father.

As they reached the wards Elladan slammed the doors against the walls startling every healer inside. Elrond lay Eldarion on a bed and then checked his vitals. He frowned, the boys breathing was irregular. Glorfindel shoved each twin into a chair with much protest and got an apprentice healer to check over them for good measure.

They never admit to being hurt. They only tell us when it's to late. He thought, thinking about when Estel and the Mirkwood prince were with them.

It was about two hours before Eldarion was properly stabilised. He was in a fitful healing sleep and he was expected to wake up late the next day if he survived. Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins sat around the bed watching the mortal sleep.

Elrond was the first to break the silence. "You did not tell me all before hand. Who is this child?"

"Father, this is Eldarion son of Gondor," Said Elladan "He speaks fluent elvish and-"

"I know this boy. As do you," Elrond stated smiling whilst stroking the boys head.

Both twins shot their father a questioning look clearly confused.

"Only one child in Gondor has an elvish name. Did he say how he got it?"

"Yes he did. He said it was a tribute to his fathers adopted father and his mothers actual father." Elrohir said

"Wait, hold on," Glorfindel said getting involved. "Wouldn't that mean this is the child of Arwen. He is the son of Estel. He is your nephew and your grandchild." He said looking each of the others in the eye.

There was a stunned silence. The last time any of them saw Eldarion was when he was a small infant dependent on his parents. Now he was independent and strong, he looked like a young man and like a young version of his father.

 **Late the next day**

Eldarion lay in an unfamiliar bed. It was not comfortable or uncomfortable for that matter, just different. He looked up at the elegantly carved ceiling and noted the pretty dark wood. Where was he. This is not my bed nor is it my room. For that matter I doubt that I'm in Gondor.

"I'm glad to hear you're awake. You made us worried." An elf at the window sill said with his back to Eldarion.

Eldarion jolted upright. Where was he?

"Hush penneth you are safe here. Calm down. Do not move around to much. You'll hurt yourself further" Elrond said

"Where are they? Where are Elladan and Elrohir? Who are you?" Eldarion asked, voice rasping, edging away slightly.

"The twins are around and I am lord Elrond, their father."

"Mae Govannen, Hir Nin. Mi van me?"

"You were gravely ill and my sons brought you here to Imladris when you passed out."

"When did I pass out? I don't remember doing that."

"Not many people do. Yesterday mid afternoon apparently."

Eldarion sat in silence as he processed the information.

"I've been here for a whole day? Oh jeez this is bad I was meant to tell my father how things were going and...now I'm here and...well...drat."

"Your father has already been notified."

"How? Was it even my father?"

"Don't worry about that now, drink this."

Eldarion scrunched his nose and turned up his chin. "I've already had two cups of that stuff. My father makes one just like it when I'm sick or injured and let me tell you, it's foul."

"You offend me. Without this tea many elves, men, woman and children would be dead. Including you," The Elven lord said in a matter of fact tone. "Drink it."

Eldarion complied as he realised that he was in pain though he would never admit it. As the cup drained Elrond thought to himself. This is definitely Estel's child.

 **Elvish used**

penneth - young one

mae govannen - well met

hir nin - my lord

mi van me - where are we


	7. Family ties

**1 day later**

"Lord Elrond how Injured was I? I know not of the extent of the injuries this time. I feel ill and broke my arm but that's about all."

"You had a few broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm and a dislocated ankle. Would you mind telling me what happened and why you are not home in Gondor?"

"In a second. When I first got here you said that my father had already been contacted. I assume the twins said I was from Gondor, but I never said anything about who my parents are."

"Ah, well you see your name is was given to you so tht you remember your Elven herritage."

"How do you know? Why would you think my name is a way for me to remind myself of my ancestry?" Eldarion said staring cautiously at Elrond.

"Tell me your story first, then I tell you what you want to know."

Eldarion gave Elrond a detailed recount of everything he could remember over the last couple of days. Including a word for word recount of the conversation in the twins camp.

"Eldarion, do you remember meeting us before?"

"No lord Elrond. Why?"

"Had your mother ever told you of her family background?"

"Yes. She had brothers that were twins, her mother sailed west, her father is an Elven lord and, that you are her family." Eldarion said the last few words in a whisper. Sure he was young when he last saw his mothers family but he remembered the elves. Always the elves

Elrond smiled fondly, he was remembered, as were the twins and the grandmother the boy would never know. Just then the door burst open and two very excited twins burst through the door carrying trays of food and drink. They secretly listened to the whole conversation Elrond and Eldarion had.

"I assume you are all hungry." Elrohir announced

"We have brought food to the prince of Gondor and the lord of Imladris." Elladan finished.

Eldarion smiled and nodded. He hadn't eaten proper food since the rock slide, let alone wanting to eat any, which he did not.

"Thank you my lords." Eldarion said

"No need nephew, you need your strength." Elrohir quipped handing a bowl of chicken broth to him. Elrond watched the twins fuss over Eldarion like mother hens, with a mixture of amusement and hidden wonder. How his sons didn't notice or bother to notice, the protesting prince, he had no idea. The boy looked and acted so much like his father did each time he winded up in the healing wards, it was outstanding.

 **One week later**

The twins and Elrond returned to the room where Eldarion was temporarily living in. They arrived quietly barely making a sound but the prince felt their presence.

"Do you have news of my father?" He asked from a chair in front of the fire place of smouldering ashes.

"He is expected to arrive tomorrow as you are not fit to travel home yet." Elrond said "you should also still be in your bed for another three days. How did you get to the chair on your ankle? It's still swollen and gives you pain when you move it."

"Oh well, see I crawled." Eldarion said the first thing that fit and came to mind.

"Hello prince," a cheery balrog slayer said entering the room "oh hello all, why Gondorian prince you shouldn't be out of bed. How did you get there?"

The company of dark haired elves all rose an eyebrow at the light haired warrior.

"With your help, remember?" The prince ground out through gritted teeth. He will pay for playing dumb.

"Hello Glorfindel. We look forward to seeing our baby brother again you know," Elrohir said slumping into the chair next to Eldarion. "Muindor, it is probably best if we celebrate with some dorwinion, don't you think? Ada?"

Elrond nodded his consent and Elladan took the hint to depart the room in order to source the wine and a couple needed items. He returned not a moment later carrying five elegant glasses and a bottle of the finest wine imported from the woodland realm. As he poured and served Eldarion a glass of water and his brother wine, he added a strange concoction to Elrond's and Glorfindel's glasses. Eldarion noticed that the twins kept on exchanging mischievous glances, but said nothing of it. All of a sudden the wise Elven lord and mighty balrog slayer fell asleep and the twins whisked Eldarion out of the room laughing.

"Told you the herb would work." Elrohir teased pushing Elladan and Eldarion through a narrow doorway before any passer byes could whiteness anything useful for future references, meaning Erestor. Elrond's chief advisor. He knew immediately should anything be out of place.

"I had no doubts muindor, but what will they do when they awaken?"

"That I do not know."

"Will you tell me what's happening?" Eldarion asked. The twins turned to him with identical faces of disbelief.

"Your ada. Did he not teach you the art of pranking?" Elladan said

"I do say that's disappointing. Legolas and Aragorn had a knack for getting into trouble." Elrohir finished

"Hey. They only get into trouble because of you, oh mighty orc hunters." Eldarion teased

"May I ask who your informant was?" Elrohir said nudging Eldarion playfully

"Manwë himself. Who do you think, my father!"

"That explains it. Delusional mortals and their tainted blood." Elladan chimed

"My blood is only tainted by elven blood. Some would say yours is tainted by men."

"That is hardly fair to say," the twins stated in unison "the queen is our sister."

"I mean-"

Eldarion was cut off by Elrohir's hand clamping his lips together. The sound of faint footsteps echoing in the halls could be heard approaching the room in where the lords sons and grandchild hid.

"Muindor, is this not the room 'Restor keeps his spare ink and parchment books?"

"I do say that it is. And the feet approaching would be the lord himself."

"How can you tell Elladan?" Eldarion asked

"He is not alone. Lindir is with him." Elrohir added

"How do you know this?" A more annoyed but awed Eldarion asked

"You see, Erestor takes long even strides much like Glorfindel but his footfalls are slightly heavier. Linder takes quick short strides." Elrohir reasoned

The footsteps got closer and the muffled voices of the Imladris lords could be heard through the door. The knob was turned and the three inside the small room huddled in behind the shelf in hopes they would not be found.

"Yes my lord Erestor, but wouldn't tomorrow nights entertainment be better spent on more music then stories." Lindir said entering the room with Erestor. "A third of the house has already sailed and music can lift spirits. Plus Estel always enjoyed a good dance when he was young."

"I get your point Lindir and I'll see what I can do. Now what was I here for?"

"Music sheets my lord."

"Ah yes, thank you."

The chief advisor stepped further into the room and removed a flat box from the main shelf handing it to the younger elven lord at his side. He then turned to collect an extra ink well from a different shelf. Elladan, Elrohir and Eldarion all held their breath hoping that they would not be found. As Erestor and Lindir left all three released a breath silently. Thinking that they were free and off the hook.

"Should I tell your father you are hiding in one of the storage rooms Elrondion's or do I let Glorfindel track you down?"

"Neither, my lord." Elrohir Said stepping from the shadows followed by Elladan

"Take your nephew back to his bed whilst you're at it. He is in no state for travel." Erestor said leaving the closet and heading up the hall with Lindir on his heals.

"How'd he know?" The Gondorian prince said trying to hide a yawn that turned into a grimace of pain.

"He knows if a speck of dust is miss placed on a book shelf, I'm surprised that we thought we were ever getting out of this." Elladan said "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elrohir said draping Eldarion's non broken arm over his shoulders and aiding him out of the storage room

The three trouble makers made their way through the halls at a more leisurely pace and returned to Eldarion's temporary chamber. As they ambled into the room they saw lord Elrond splayed out across the floor fast asleep, with Glorfindel half on, half off one of the seats with his hand clamped around Elrond's ankle. Both lords' hair was in disarray and were unawares of the recent intrusion.

"I think you added to much of the sleeping herb." Eldarion said quietly, limping towards his bed

"That I did," Elladan said checking over each older lord "they'll wake in the morning so we have the rest of the day to do as we please."

"I'm...gonna...have a lie..down" Eldarion slurred flopping onto his bed unceremoniously with a wince as his ribs were slammed into the mattress

"Mortals always require so much rest." Elrohir said half mockingly tucking the blanket around his nephew

"M..sick...n injured. Give me...break." Eldarion managed put together clumsily

"Drink this first then lie down." Elladan said handing a mug of slightly warm tea to the prince as he approached the bed

"What is it?" Eldarion said suddenly very awake studying the contense dubiously

"Something to relieve the pain in your chest, also to break the fever that is starting to build due to over exertion," Elladan answered as Eldarion scowled at him "Don't think I haven't noticed your slightly shallow breathing along with the grimace of pain that fits across your face every now and again."

Realising he was going to have to drink the tea regardless of his wishes Eldarion downed the contents of the mug and made a distasteful smirk at the older twin. As soon as the entire mug was drained Elladan removed it from his nephews hand and put it on the bedside table and finished tucking Eldarion in.

"Sleep." Elladan bent down and kissed Eldarion's brow lightly before going off and helping Elrohir with the others.

The twins lifted Glorfindel so he was fully on the chair once more and lifted Elrond so he lay on the couch. They gave each older lord a pillow in their sleep and tucked a blanket around each. After this was done they then took up seats of their own with a glass of wine in hand.

 **Elvish used**

Ada - dad/daddy

muindor - blood brother

Elromdions - sons of Elrond

A,N - I thought that because Eldarion translates to, son of the eldar, that Aragorn and Arwen would name him in order for him to remember his own elvish roots as well as other Gondorians with Elven heritage.


	8. Relapse

**The next day**

The morning birds sung as the early morning sun started to shine over the horizon.

"Pssssst...Psssssst...Eldarion," Glorfindel whispered as he crawled up to Eldarion's head with Elrond close behind

"Wha-!" Eldarion started but was silenced by a long finger pressed against his lips

"Shhhhh, now how do you feel?" Elrond asked

"Like an oliphaunt sat on my chest. Other wise like one normally does after rolling down a cliff face, into a river a week prior. How are you?"

"Good, good. Now get out of bed and help me with this." Glorfindel said tilting his head to the slumbering twins

"Don't over exert yourself Eldarion, Glorfindel make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," the Elven lord said looking intently at the balrog slayer whilst patting his grandsons head "I'll go get you something for the pain."

Eldarion slowly eased himself out of bed with the help of Glorfindel and then hobbled over to a pile of supplies that had been placed in the room sometime during the night. Of these supplies ink pots and feathers were the most recurring. Eldarion was then handed an armload of feathers string and ink and directed over to a chair. Glorfindel then approached him with a merciless smile.

"They prank my lord and I. We prank them back," he said before Eldarion could ask any questions "you paint feather with ink, let it dry, tie it to string, and place into pile. Got it?"

Eldarion just nodded dumbly and did as he was told. After about the tenth feather the pain in his chest had increased to a level that even the thought of breathing caused him pain. He continued and completed about another ten feathers before his lack of breathing soon made him feel light headed. This caused him to stop his task altogether and slump forwards in his chair cradling his ribs with his broken arm and resting his head on the other.

Glorfindel was just about to reach for the next feather to weave into Elrohir's hair when he saw the Gondorian prince doubled over with a face scrunched in discomfort and pain.

"Eldarion?" He asked placing a hand on the young mans shoulder

"Mmmm?" Was the hummed reply. Just then the door to the room opened silently and Elrond walked into the room making no noise and stood behind the balrog slayer

"Are you alright? Where is Elrond I thought that he was getting you something for the pain?"

"And I was," Elrond said making his presence known. Glorfindel had the decency to look slightly surprised as his lord had managed to catch him unaware but he left it to the concern numbing his senses. Elrond made a silent gesture to Glorfindel telling him to continue with the twins and then he replaced the recently vacated floor space in front of the prince. "Eldarion could you please sit up properly so I can examine your chest?"

Eldarion nodded and then slowly, albeit reluctantly he straitened out grimacing as the flow of air proved greater than what he could handle. Elrond noticed his discomfort and became quite concerned for the state his grandson was in.

"Eldarion, I'm going to have to remove your tunic in order to gain a full view of your torso, are you ready?"

Eldarion nodded once more and raised his arms just enough so that Elrond could get the tunic off of his shoulders. Immediately when the tunic and undershirt were removed a shiver coursed through his body.

Elrond took this as a bad sign and began his examination. He placed his left hand directly over Eldarion's heart and his face deadpanned. He than began to run skilled fingers over each rib and mentally noted where Eldarion would either tense, hiss or flinch. At the point where the rib had punctured the lung he did all three simultaneously. When Elrond had finished examining Eldarion's torso he straitened out and placed his left hand on his forehead and his right hand on his left wrist. Elrond's brows knit together in concern and he looked closely at the young man who would one day rule Gondor. "How do you feel, Eldarion?"

"Fine." Was all he got out in a slightly chocked voice

"Are you in pain anywhere other than your ribs?"

"Everywhere? I don't know." The prince moaned. I've broken ribs before but why is this time different? It hurts way more than the last time.

"Calm your breathing and just think about it."

"I've got a headache? My ribs, lungs, throat and basically my entire chest feel as if they are on fire. Happy?" Eldarion mumbled whilst suppressing an involuntary shiver.

"Very," A sarcastic Elrond said whilst holding his deadpanned expression. "I'd like to move you over to your bed and further my examination. Do you require help walking to it?"

"I'll be fine." Eldarion ground out whilst getting to his feet under the healers intense gaze. As soon as he was on his feet fully, a bout of dizziness overcame his senses and he nearly fell over. Due to Elrond having experienced stubbornness in the line of kings on multiple occasions he was ready for the collapse and could steady the prince before he could fall completely. Eldarion sent Elrond a glare before the healer could say anything. Elrond chose to ignore the glare and further proceeded to lift Eldarion's left arm over his shoulders and help him over to his bed. Once they reached the bedside Elrond guided Eldarion into a sitting position on the edge of the mattress. Again he ran his fingers over the Gondorian princes torso, this time going much slower and holding places that caused pain for longer. After the Elven lord had covered the surface of Eldarion's torso, he lay him down along the bed and put his ear to his chest tapping it in multiple places. Elrond's brows knit together more tightly than they already were and then he reached underneath Eldarion flipping him over onto his stomach carefully. He than lay his ear to Eldarion's back and his brows furrowed completely. After a moment of contemplation Elrond sat Eldarion against the head board and went to retrieve the now cold tea.

"You can drink this now." Elrond said handing the mug to his grandson

Eldarion took the mug eagerly in his left hand and nearly gulped it all down before a hand was placed on his stilling his movements.

"Drink it slowly." Elrond said releasing Eldarion's hand.

Eldarion just nodded and drank the tea at a slower pace, not once complaining like he usually did. This furthered Elrond's concern. By now dawn was early morning and the breakfast bell would sound within the next hour. Elrond sat on the edge of the bed and watched his grandson closely.

"Do you mean to stare at me all day, my lord?" Eldarion asked as he finished the tea

"No. I mean to ask how you feel now after you have consumed the tea without complaint." Elrond responded

"My head is no longer aching and all of the minor dull aches are gone." Eldarion said smiling lightly to hopefully get the Elven lord off of his tail before he would catch the grimace he was barely holding in

"How is your chest?"

"Fine." As soon as the word past his lips Eldarion felt an uncontrollable fit of rattling coughs build up in his chest and break through his efforts of suppressing them

"It's not fine, Eldarion." Elrond said with a bitter edge supporting his grandson as the fit subsided for the time being

"What if I was to say that the tea did nothing for my chest? Sure it is now easier to breath because my throat's not as sore, but my ribs still feel as if they are being slammed into mountains and my lungs still feel as if someone has lit a fire within them." Eldarion said wrapping his right arm around his chest protectively

"Do you want me to tell you what I can of your condition or wait until your father is hear later today?" Elrond said watching as the balrog slayer approached the chair on the side of the bed

"Tell me now so I can come to terms with it before my father starts his own probing." The Gondorian prince said watching Glorfindel slouch into the chair

"Eldarion. You have a fever that is relatively low but is rapidly increasing, your heart rate is greatly accelerated, you have got fluid in both of your lungs causing the burning sensation, as well as a build up of extra fluid between your lungs and chest lining, creating pressure on you lungs and the rib that punctured your lung has been recently skewed, as well as one other and will require resetting." Elrond revealed looking directly into Eldarion's grey eyes

"So he has got pneumonia, with a build up of fluid in his chest on top and two ribs out of place?" Glorfindel asked looking at Eldarion dejectedly

"Yes that is what Elrond has said. Now Glorfindel, Of what use were the feathers?" Eldarion said trying to change the topic off of himself making a pained grimace

"Well you see penneth the twins are allergic to feathers and with them braided into their hair they will be sneezing for the remainder of the day. The reason for the black ink was to disguise the light colour of the feather so that they won't be seen easily."

"Aha." Eldarion said releasing a few more coughs, then leaning his back against the headboard whilst trying to calm his erratic breathing

Elrond stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to the stash of healing supplies he had placed onto the desk when Eldarion had first moved into the room. He opened up a leather pouch and poured a red powder into a mug of boiling water, stirring the concoction with a spoon. Elrond then placed it on the desk top and further rummaged through his supplies pulling out two other leather pouches. He poured the contents of one into the mug, a yellowish green powder and mixed it in as well. Then he got out a dish and poured out the contents of the last pouch adding only a splash of boiling water and then stirring it into a paste. He approached the bed with the items in hand and resumed his place on the edge of the mattress, all the while being watched by the prince.

"Can you drink this for me please?" Elrond said holding the mug for his grandson to take

Eldarion nodded and reached out to take the mug in his right hand forgetting that his arm was broken. Halfway through the motion Glorfindel had stopped him gently and took the mug of tea into his own hands, tipping the contents down Eldarion's throat slowly so he would not choke. When the tea was fully consumed Glorfindel lowered the mug and received a glare that looked much like Eldarion's fathers. The balrog slayer just smiled to the prince.

"What was in the tea? I don't feel any different." Eldarion said unconsciously wrapping his broken arm around his chest once more

"The red powder is to help drain out the extra fluid in your chest and the yellow powder is to prevent the pneumonia getting any worse and to break the fever as well as slow your heart rate. You'll only feel a difference when you receive your next dose in about two hours. This paste I need to spread over your chest so if you would please remove your arm I could get started." Elrond replied answering Eldarion's un asked question about the paste

Eldarion gave a curt nod and removed his arm. As he said he would Elrond then spread the paste over his chest and wrapped bandages over it to keep the paste off of the linen. A warmth spread through Eldarion's chest where the paste was applied and he felt more comfortable as his lungs did not feel to be on fire any longer.

"Hanon Le, hir nin." Eldarion smiled to Elrond

"You are welcome. Glorfindel if you would please clean up the prank supplies whilst I clean up the healing ones and meet me in my office that would be greatly appreciated. Eldarion stay in your bed and do not move out of it. Also I recommend you get some rest before the twins wake up."

The two older Elven lords left the room after they cleaned up the healing supplies and prank supplies, leaving Eldarion alone. He sat in silence for ten relatively long minutes watching the twins begin to wake.

"Mmmph," Elrohir released an indignant groan as Elladan's arm slammed into his chest "get off of me you orc."

"Get away from me yourself, goblin." Elladan retorted shoving Elrohir away

"That is hardly fair to say muindor, you always looked more like an orc than I." The younger twin said feigning shock over being insulted

"You both look mostly the same," Eldarion said from the bed he was lying in "if one did not know you they would think that they were going mad."

This got both twins to their feet and to Eldarion's side immediately. Elladan instantly started checking his nephews vitals despite the protesting and saying he was fine. Elrohir watched with amusement and kept sending Eldarion pitying looks but still did nothing about the older twin. After Elladan had finished with his so called 'check up' Eldarion just watched the twins with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Achoo,"

"Achoo, Achoo,"

As the twins started to sneeze repeatedly, unable to stop because of the feathers braided into their hair, Eldarion burst into obnoxious laughter that reminded them of Estel, the breakfast bell sounding in the background.

"I do...ah... Say that he's... Achoo...laughing at us." Elladan said trying to hold in another sneeze

"That... ...he...Achoo...is." Elrohir said glaring at the prince

Eldarion kept laughing at the brothers of his mother and was only set into a harsh coughing fit. This sobered the twins and they went to support their nephew as soon as the hacking sound reached their ears. When the fit had subsided a tremor went through Eldarion's body, leaving him to turn into the twin that held him more tremors racing through his body.

"Go...Achoo...get ada." Elrohir commanded as his arms were full of prince

Elladan nodded and stormed out of Eldarion's chamber heading directly to his father's office sneezing the whole way. Elladan did not care that most of the remaining Imladrin folk saw him storming through the halls, nor did he heed any of them that tried to get his attention. As soon as he saw his father's office he ran the rest of the way slamming the door against its hinges. Every occupant inside the room, Erestor, Glorfindel, Lindir and his father looked up at his sudden entrance. Remembering his manners Elladan bowed at the door and then took up his father's worried gaze.

"Ada, he has...achoo...relapsed."

"Get my things. Meet me there," Elrond said dismissing the lords in his office and leaving his office in the most dignified way he could. Upon entering Eldarion's room Elrond saw his son supporting a very miserable Gondorian prince. "Elrohir, lie him flat and get a fire going. Boil some water whilst your at it."

Elrohir quickly lay his nephew down flat on the mattress and did his father's want. Elladan shortly entered the room with an additional arm load of heeling supplies to add on top of the ones already within the room. He quickly placed the items on the desk to go and help his father as Elladan was more trained than Elrohir in the arts of healing.

"Ada...Achoo...what ails him?" Elladan asked checking his nephews vitals once again, frowning at the slight fever he felt

"Pneumonia Elladan, and he has a build up of additional fluid between his chest lining and lungs putting pressure on them." Elrond answered. He quickly unwound the bandages and cleaned off the paste he has applied fifteen minutes earlier. "Elladan, two of his ribs also didn't heal correctly and I'm going to have to reset them."

Elladan nodded grimly and pushed Eldarion into the bed as they wouldn't be able to give him anything to numb the pain in his state. He nodded and soon felt as his father re broke the two offending ribs and set them into their rightful positions. Without Elladan holding Eldarion down he knew the prince would have flown off the bed faster than the eye could see at the heart wrenching screams of agony that left him.

"Hold him still and keep him calm. I'm going to make him more of the paste for his ribs." Elrond said looking grimly upon his grandson

Elladan only nodded his head and let his twin take over calming duty. Elrond returned in a manner of minutes and spread the paste over Eldarion's torso wrapping it firmly with fresh bandages. When this was done Eldarion slowly opened his eyes and slowly smiled something like an it's okay, it had to be done smile at his uncles and grandfather. Elladan gave him a regretful smile back whilst holding in a sneeze, as Elrohir was off in the centre of the room sneezing his nose off. Elrond returned after leaving the bed once more with a mug in his hands. Elladan sat the prince up and took the mug off of his father and administered the medicine slowly.

"Sleep." Elrond said as the mug was emptied whilst helping Elladan lie him down

When Eldarion was fully asleep Elladan gave his father a knowing look already knowing the answer but asked the question anyway "You drugged him, why?"

"I gave him his first course of herbs to fight off the infection half an hour ago and can't give him more and risk overdose. He's in a hell of a lot of pain because I had to reset his ribs to relieve some of the pressure in his chest. Also he won't feel the pain as his lungs get filled with air. He also needs the rest." Elrond said looking regretfully at his grandson. It wasn't my intention to have to hurt him

When the healing supplies were cleaned up Elrond went and undid the feathers in the twins hair chuckling to himself. He sent them to wash up themselves and set his own visual over Eldarion.

 **Elvish use** d

penneth - young one

hannon le - thank you

hir nin - my lord

muindor - blood brother

ada - dad/daddy


	9. Welcome the king

**EARLY EVENING SAME DAY**

An array of twenty Gondorian guards streamed into the courtyard of Imladris, the king in their midst. As soon as the company was in speaking distance a herald announced the arriving of Aragorn

"Hail the arrival of our king!"

Aragorn jumped off of his horse in one fluid motion when he saw his Gwadors at the top of the stair. He pushed his way through the crowd of elves taking away the horses and ignored his gaurds asking him questions. As soon as he was at the top of the stair he was enveloped by two identical beings

"Welcome back gwador. We missed you." Elrohir said pulling away to ruffle the Kings hair affectionately as you would a child

"Sorry that ada isn't here to greet you, he had other matters to attend to," Elladan said solemnly pulling away as well "'Ro, would you please welcome the guests whilst I take Estel to see his son?"

"Of cause 'Dan. Send 'Restor out whilst you're at it. Say that it's urgent."

Elladan turned on his heal and into the hallways of the last homely house, Aragorn close behind.

"How are things in Gondor? Is Arwen alright with you gone, Estel?" Elladan asked turning a corner sharply

"Gondor is well after the demise of the ring, and Arwen. Arwen is well and is currently looking after our three daughters, as well as the counsel while I'm away." The king responded with a light chuckle

"You have three daughters and don't bother to tell us!" Elladan yelled turning and facing Aragorn quickly

"We did send a message after each birth and received replies on all three occasions. How this is a surprise to you I'm not sure," The king said pushing past his adoptive brother "My old room, yes?"

"Aye." Elladan answered catching up to his youngest brother

The two lords walked down the hall side by side until they came to a stop in front of a carved wood door. Elladan nodded to the king and stepped into the room after him. Elrond looked up from his task at the entry of his sons and gave Estel a reassuring smile before returning to his job. Aragorn took note of his sons physical condition and creased his eyebrows in concern. As Aragorn was studying his sons appearance he didn't notice his father's approach until he stood before him

"Ada. It's nice seeing you. How is my son?" The king of Gondor said with a hint of concern in his voice

"Estel. It's nice seeing you too. He's doing alright at the moment but is under frequent observation after this morning. How is my daughter and other grandchildren?"

"Arwen is good, as are the girls. They want to know when it's their turn to meet you. You should visit us at some point."

"That's good to hear. Now come." Elrond said pulling Estel by the wrist to his sons bedside allowing him to examine the state of Eldarion.

Aragorn bent down and placed a kiss on his sons brow seeing the sleeping form on the bed. His eyebrows knit together again when he felt the slight warmth of his forehead. He than began his own examination pulling down the sheet that covered his son. The first thing he noted was the bare torso wrapped in bandages with the distinct smell of herb paste. He than noted the bandages and splint around his sons right arm and the support bandage around his left ankle. Also Elrohir slipping into the room silently.

"What is his current status, ada?" Aragorn asked sitting beside his son

"Mostly stable. He has got a complicated case of pneumonia and has got extra fluid between the chest lining and lungs because of it. Two of six ribs that were either cracked or broken relocated and were reset. As well as a dislocation of his left ankle and he broke his right arm."

"Why do you say he has been under frequent observation as of this morning?"

"He relapsed before breakfast." Elladan said relieving his father from answering the question he didn't want to. "He was having severe difficulty breathing at dawn, in the company of Glorfy, so ada examined him noticing that the pneumonia had caused a secondary infection as well and that two of six ribs relocated during the healing process."

"I changed his medication to fight most of the pneumonia to relieve the strain of his body. Fifteen minutes after I gave him the tea Elladan came storming into my office saying he relapsed." Elrond added

"Ada arrived shortly after to see me holding your son as he had a fit because of the pressure in his chest. 'Dan and Ada reset the offending ribs unable to give him anything to lessen the pain or knock him out as his breathing would have caused complications in the procedure." Elrohir said after everyone paused

"Then they gave me apologetic smiles for causing pain and knocked me out after my breathing was calm enough to handle a sleeping draught." Eldarion finished in a quiet voice after having listened to the story being told upon wake up. "Hello ada."

"Hello Eldarion." The king said embracing his son gently. "How do you feel?"

"Five minutes and you're already in healer mode. Unbelievable," Eldarion said pulling away to look at his father "fine, thank you."

"You are not fine, nephew." Elrohir remarked from the foot of the bed

"You're just like your father. I'm fine, like I said I'm fine. You are not fine, admit it." Elladan said

"Fine. I'm not fine," Eldarion grumbled "my reset ribs pain me when I inhale deeply and my chest feels congested."

Aragorn shot the twins an amused look with an arrogant smile. At least I have a son! He than watched as Elrond crossed the room over to the desk and made a tea with a combination of red powder and a yellowish green powder. "Ada, there's no wonder why you couldn't give him anything for the pain. His system is full of pain relieving herbs and you wouldn't risk an overdose."

"Very good Estel." Elrond praised whilst handing the mug to Eldarion watching him consume it

"Ada?"

"Yes Elrohir?"

"Could he potentially relapse again?"

"If he gets out of bed before he is able, pushes himself to hard or doesn't get the correct medication and rest then there is a likelihood that he will." Elladan answered

"Correct. That's why he'll remain under observation," Elrond said watching Aragorn and Eldarion

Eldarion's eyelids started drooping and he leaned into his father's chest. He smiled contently as his arms circled around him gently to support him. He then shifted ever so slightly and fell asleep in the comfort of his father's embrace.

The twins bid there father and brother goodnight and left the room silently. Aragorn and Elrond then carefully lowered the prince onto the mattress so he could sleep more comfortably.

"Go wash yourself Estel. I'll watch over him until you return."

Aragorn got up from his chair next to his son and walked over to the washroom in Eldarion's temporary chamber. Stepped inside and ran a tub full of water. He unstrapped his weaponry as he didn't before also unclasping his grey cloak that he was gifted in the golden wood during the beginnings of the war. His travel worn boots, tunic, undershirt and trousers were also removed and folded into a pile to get washed. He washed himself quickly and efficiently and wrapped a towel that he found around himself. He stepped over to the drawers in the washroom and pulled out a set of clothing that belonged to him and changed into the clean garments. After his hair was mostly dry he stepped out of the washroom and back over to his sons bedside.

"You could have put him in his mothers room." Aragorn said absently taking a hold of his sons hand

"I think not. We're putting you in his mothers room." Elrond replied plainly

"But ada, that's not fair he's in my room." The king said whining like a child for fun

"Estel. I thought you would have grown up more by now. If you are not going to behave I'll send you to bed now even though you haven't eaten yet." The Elven lord stated playing along with a serious under tone

"I'm all good."

They sat vigil together in companionable silence for the remainder of the night after a light meal to satisfy their hunger, falling asleep every now and again only to get woken up by the other. Aragorn told Elrond of his granddaughters after he was briefed about the rock slide and every thing about what happened before he arrived.

 **Elvish used**

gwador - sworn brother

ada - dad/daddy


	10. Freedom

**ONE WEEK AFTER ARAGORN ARRIVED**

Eldarion leant back against the headboard of his bed watching as his uncles set up a trap.

"No Elrohir, that's supposed to be there." Elladan said snatching a piece of rope from him

"No it's yours that's supposed to go there." Elrohir said snatching the rope back

"Isn't."

"Is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Daro!" Eldarion called from the bed "if you can't just put the rope somewhere, then the trap will not be complete for, for whatever you wanted to put it my room for."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. After a tense couple of minutes studying the trap Elladan cleared his throat. "Elrohir, I'm sorry it is actually my rope that should be there and yours here."

"Apology accepted. Here." He replied handing his end of the rope to his twin

The twins finished tying up ropes to complete setting the trap and stood back to admire their work.

"Now, when ada or Glorfy, possibly Estel, decide to enter the room they'll slide on the oil in the door way and get themselves caught in our web of honey coated ropes." Elladan said slumping into a chair next to Eldarion

"What if someone else decided to enter the room?" Eldarion questioned

"Well, they would end up in the trap." Elrohir said slumping onto Elladan

"Get off me. So do you want to do anything Eldarion?"

"I want to go outside, Elladan," Eldarion replied looking out the large balcony window "but I'm not allowed out of my bed. Also ada and Elrond say that if I move around to much then I could potentially relapse like last week."

"They are not wrong. But you want to go outside?" Elrohir said quirking an eyebrow at the prince

"If I may. Or at least get out of this bed."

The twins exchanged a glance and then got out of the chair beside their nephew. They put Eldarion into the armchair, lifted a side each and carried it onto the balcony.

Eldarion was amazed. The beauty of the hidden valley was incredible. The water falls were a wonder to him as he had never seen a water fall before, the flowers all perfectly arranged in neatly organised rows and the way everything seemed to absorb the sun light.

"It's beautiful." Eldarion whispered after five minutes studying the hidden valley

"It is nephew isn't it?" Elrohir said

"I think we should take you back inside. Ada will probably be here to give you the medicine soon." Elladan stated looking at the Suns point in the sky

"Fine." Eldarion mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to be outside longer.

Once again the twins lifted Eldarion and the chair from the ground and placed it back beside the bed. They also put Eldarion back in his bed and watched as his head turned to the balcony with a longing expression. As predicted hey head Elrond's footsteps approach the door with the almost inaudible balrog slayer by his side. The twins smiled like Devils as the door handle was turned and the first target stepped onto the oil.

Glorfindel slid on the oil, almost loosing his balance and continued to slide across the floor, stopping just before the ropes. Elrond was half a step behind also slipping in the oil and knocking Glorfindel into the web of ropes to stop himself. The older Elven lords stepped off of the oil after they had regained their balance and walked carefully across the room towards the bed.

Elladan and Elrohir couldn't help but burst into laughter. Glorfindel had honey stripes across his robe, face and hair. Elrond on the other hand had his hair nicely disheveled and untidiy. Both elder lords looked like they crawled out from under a bush after steeling honey from angry bees.

"You two will meet me in my office in two hours." Elrond said gesturing to the twins "clean all of this up before someone gets hurt."

The twins got up from the chair and walked to the trap that they had set. Only to be halted by the balrog slayer.

"Good morning elrondions, come give uncle Glorfy a hug." Glorfindel said sweeping both twins into his arms getting them as messy as possible in the process. Both twins fought to get out of the older elves grasp and only succeeded once they were sufficiently covered in honey as well. They turned identical expressions of disgust to their former mentor and continued toward their trap

"How are you this morning Eldarion?" Elrond asked approaching the bed with Glorfindel a half step behind

"I'm fine thank you hir nin, how are you?" Eldarion said casually watching Elrond

"Good, now about the fine, elaborate please."

"Well, I feel fine." Eldarion said. He really couldn't be bothered coming up with an answer. Also he would have to answer his father when he decided to show up.

"Well, if you feel so fine, you wouldn't have a problem with me examining you fully on this fine morning, would you?" Elrond said raising an eyebrow

"No problems at all." Eldarion said watching the balrog slayer leap towards the door just before Aragorn slipped into the twins trap

"Thank you Glorfindel. Good morning ion nin, ada, gwadors," he said cheerily changing into a menacing tone whilst greeting the twins "what's happening this morning?"

"The trouble makers have just declared war, your son says he's fine and Elrond was just about to check his theory." Glorfindel replied

"Awww, Glorfy, just because you fell into the trap means that war has started." Elladan said

"Just because you now have honey all over yourself and smeared it on us means you have to exagerate." Elrohir finished

"Just because the two of you can't seem to control yourselves and deem it necessary to prank our dear uncle Glorfy means you should," Aragorn said approaching the bed "oh who am I kidding, as long as Eldarion doesn't get hurt in your madness I don't care."

Eldarion and Elrond just watched the exchange quietly. After Glorfindel excused himself and the twins went back to cleaning did Aragorn and Elrond start quizzing the prince.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked seeing if what Glorfindel had said was true

"Fine."

"Can you use more than just one word?" Elrond asked

"Yes. I feel fine." Eldarion said smugly at his father's and grandfathers dismayed looks

"Let's just get this under way as somebody is not much help." Elrond said gesturing to the prince

Elrond checked Eldarion's vitals as was the usual protocol whenever the prince received his medication. This time though he unwound the bandages and splints from Eldarion's right arm prodding the break sight gently.

"Does your arm pain you ever?" Elrond asked looking the prince in the eyes

"Not often. Only if I knock it or lay on top of it." He responded calmly

Elrond nodded and rewound a clean bandage around the princes arm with smaller splints. He then went down and unwound the support bandage on Eldarion's left ankle, prodding it gently, as well as rotating the joint. "Does your ankle hurt when I move it?"

"No, not really. It's only minor discomfort because it hasn't been used for some time. It only hurts if I put my full weight on it." Eldarion replied

Elrond nodded again and rewound a clean support bandage around the ankle. He then straitened out and walked towards the head of the bed. "You know the drill, shirt off."

Eldarion complied pulling his shirt off by himself until it got hooked onto the bandage. "I think I got it stuck."

"Yes ion nin, you did." Aragorn said helping to remove the shirt completely, smiling

"Do any of your ribs hurt?" Elrond asked as he began prodding the ribs checking if they were healing correctly

"If I don't get the pain relieving herbs or if I wriggle around to much."

"Aha." Elrond said continuing to examine the prince. He finished checking his ribs and went to listen to the princes chest. He could barely contain the smile that broke out on his face as he stood up. He looked at Aragorn and nodded and watched as his youngest went off to prepare the tea

"So?" Eldarion asked wrapping his right arm around his chest

"Well, your arm is healing nicely but will require splinting for five weeks or so longer, your ribs are all in alignment as well. Your ankle is mostly healed but I would like to keep it supported for the next two weeks. The build up of extra fluid between your chest lining and lungs has reduced, and now all we are dealing with is a mild case of pneumonia. You are allowed out of your bed, if and only if, you have somebody that goes with you at all times. Also you are not aloud to run or to leave the grounds. Any questions?"

"I can be in the company of anyone that I wish right?" Eldarion asked looking to the twins that had just finished mopping up the last of the oil

"Yes, as long as you do not over do it. If you mean to choose the twins as company I advise you to take your father and ditch all three immediately should they decide to prank someone."

"Okay. Now when am I aloud to leave my bed?"

"As soon as you drink this." Aragorn said handing a mug of warmish liquid to his son

"But ada, Elrond has had to literally force it down my throat for the past week and I'm sick of it."

"Oh, but you don't understand that this is a different tea. It has fewer herbs in it and will only lesson the effects of the pneumonia and pain. Not fight it completely like the other one. Your body has healed enough to fight off the illness now." Aragorn countered

"Fine." Eldarion said taking the mug and downing the contents " you know that, that isn't so bad."

"I'm glad you think so, because you will still take it every two hours like the other one." Elrond said handing Eldarion his shirt back

This caused Eldarion to frown slightly but he then hoped out of the bed carefully after pulling on the shirt. As he stood he experimented with how much weight he could put on his injured ankle. Once he was certain he could walk, he walked to the balcony. Once he was out side he looked over the fair Elven haven. The sun was still relatively low so it was before noon. Eldarion felt as his father came and stood beside him but didn't say anything, so busy was he consuming the sight.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" The king said breaking the silence

"Yes, it is beautiful," Eldarion breathed turning and facing his father "Ada..."

"Yes ion nin?" The king said facing his son

"I'm sorry." Eldarion said turning away once more

"What for?" The king said turning Eldarion's face towards his once more

"For, for getting injured," Eldarion said struggling to keep tears at bay "if I had not be so careless I would have been in the wilds now. I was stupid and tripped on a root Adar, a root! That resulted in me falling down a cliff, and then there was a rock slide, and then I was in a river. If I had not been where I was or if Elladan and Elrohir were not returning to Imladris I would be dead! Adar, and because I was injured you had to come here and I'm an inconvenience. When I was eight I injured myself badly for the first time and made you and Naneth so worried, now I've done it again. All of this now is my fault and I'm sorry."

"Come here ion nin." The king said pulling his son into a warm embrace whispering in his ear "what happened is not entirely your fault. Celebarnor bolted and you went to see why." Aragorn pulled away a bit and looked into his sons grey eyes "You didn't see the root and it was an accident. The rocky downslope you tumbled down first would have been enough to kill you but you lived, and the cliff and second rock slide were unfortunate, but it was not your fault. And then yes the Bruinen washed you to the borders of Imladris, but I am glad it washed you there. You could have been killed in any one of those events leading up to getting to the borders, and you could of died on the way here from the borders. The twins rode there horses at full speed for four hours without rest just to get you here, okay. It was not your fault."

"If I was paying attention I wouldn't have tripped on the root." Eldarion mumbled pulling away from his father completely to gaze at the valley once more.

"And if you didn't trip over the route you probably never would have seen the hidden valley. You also would not know Glorfy and the twins or Elrond unless they decided to visit us." The king said gazing over his former home."

"Still." Eldarion replied quietly

Just after the conversation ended the clean balrog slayer walked out onto the balcony. He didn't say anything to the king and prince, but stood next to the doorway watching the mountains in the distance. Eldarion continued looking over the valley ignoring the new arrival. He tried to see what it was Glorfindel was looking at but saw nothing. Aragorn turned to the Elven lord and smiled.

"You really were stuck in the twins trap weren't you Glorfy?" The king teased

"I was not stuck in it Estel, I was merely caught in the ropes." Glorfindel replied

"That's what anyone pranked by the twins says." Aragorn said draping his arm around the elf

"And what of the times when people got stuck in the traps you and the wood elf set up?" Glorfindel asked raising a blonde eyebrow

"Those times were different as Legolas and I did it only when a prank war broke out."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Estel?"

"Mostly."

"There you go." Glorfindel said parting the king on the head "Now prince, I was wondering if there is anything you would like to do instead of stand on your balcony all day?"

"That would be nice. Do you have any suggestions?" Eldarion said turning around and facing the balrog slayer

"Go and browse the library. You shouldn't do anything to strenuous."

"Thank you, my lord." Eldarion said bowing lightly and turning around again to admire the valley

"Well I should take my leave, I have some work to complete." Glorfindel said walking back into Eldarion's room and back through the halls to his office

"Would you like to come to the library ada?" Eldarion asked leaving the balcony

"Sure. Have you met Erestor?" Aragorn said walking next to his son

"Not as such."

"What do you mean, not as such?"

"I hid in a closet with the twins the day before you arrived. Erestor entered and collected a few items noticing that we were in the closet."

"Oh. It was the closet with spare parchment and ink wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"It's one of the best hiding places in Imladris. Only Erestor opens that closet."

"But then you can't move anything apparently. The twins say he knows."

"He does."

Father and son continued through the halls talking quietly. Once they reached the library they stepped into the large room. The room was full of books and scrolls all neatly packed into shelves. Erestor had his desk in a front corner with neatly arranged stacks of books he was rebinding. There was also a table in a back corner where the library's visitors could read. Eldarion and Aragorn spent the remainder of the day pouring over old scrolls and maps from before the fourth age. Only when Erestor had to shove them out the door to eat their evening meal, did they stop reading.

 **Elvish used**

daro - stop

hir nin - my lord

ada - dad/daddy

gwadors - sworn brothers

ion nin - my son

AN - I won't be able to post for a couple of weeks. Sorry


	11. This means war

**TWO** **WEEKS** **LATER**

"Eldarion! Would you just sit still."

"I don't want to! You do this every morning Elrond."

"You are just like your father, incorrigible." He said shoving Eldarion back onto the bed to check him over

"Thank you." Eldarion said smugly avoiding the healers hands on purpose

"It's not a compliment." Elrond replied gaining a firm hold on Eldarion's injured arm and checking the break site

"I don't really care." Eldarion said removing his arm from the healers grasp

"Really? Everyone in Imladris knows your father for his stubbornness and untamed ways. Do you want the same reputation?" Elrond said grabbing Eldarion's ankle

"Oh and your sons have a better reputation?" Eldarion said watching Elrond move his ankle

"My sons have defended the realm."

"So has my father."

"Yes, but you have not. Now lay down for me please."

Eldarion lay down and allowed Elrond to finish the examination. Elrond was quite pleased he could tell. When Elrond was finished he sat back up and watched as the half elf crossed the room over to the desk. The half elf made a tea that was different to the others. This one was only made with herbs and warm water, rather than powders.

"Dr-"

"I know, drink it. You've said it about two hundred times." Eldarion said taking the cup off of Elrond and downing the contents

"You've learnt," Elrond said taking back the cup "maybe you're not so much like your father."

"No, I'm almost certain that I am. Naneth says that I'm definitely his child in looks and personality."

"She's got that correct," Un unannounced voice said from the doorway "the next time you take a book off of a shelf, prince, you put the book back on the shelf it came from."

"How'd you know it was me 'Restor?" Eldarion said trying to sound innocent

"Because your ada liked to do the same thing." Erestor sneered approaching the bed "good morning hir nin."

"Good morning Erestor." Elrond said looking at his advisor and the book held in his grasp "There and back again by Bilbo?"

"Ah well yes. I thought Eldarion might like to read it, as it is one of his father's favourite stories and we have the only copy."

"Thank you 'Restor that is very kind. I have not yet read it." Eldarion said accepting the book being handed to him "Elrond was in the library with me."

"So you're saying it was his fault that the book was left out?"

"No. I'm saying that he was with me and brought me here before I had the chance to put it away."

"Aha. Have a nice day prince, hir nin." Erestor said leaving the room shortly after he dropped off the book leaving Elrond and Eldarion alone once more.

The door was opened straight after the Elven lord had left and the twins stepped into the room with Aragorn and Glorfindel. The twins had faces of amusement whilst the other two looked annoyed.

"Do I even want to know?" Elrond asked as they came to a halt by the bed

"Probably not." Elrohir said

"And that would be because?"

"Your offspring have taken this war to a new level." Glorfindel remarked dryly

"Well I'm glad you think so Glorfy." Elladan said with a mischievous smile

"Tell the twins it is rude to bring a horse into ones chambers after they have put oats into ones hair." Aragorn said glancing at his adoptive brothers "I haven't even pranked them yet."

Elrond watched slightly amused while Eldarion was having difficulty suppressing laughter

"Because you can't prank without Legolas. It's a known fact Estel, hence why you're an easy target." Elladan said

"Don't be disheartened gwador we will always love you and 'Las but we needed revenge on your son." Elrohir said patting the king affectionately

"Hey. I did nothing against them. Whatever they say they are lying!" Eldarion called

"He was an accomplice for a prank Ada and Glorfy pulled earlier the day you arrived." Elrohir explained

"But that day he also relapsed and gave us one hell of a fright."Elladan completed

"So you must take out revenge on me?"

"Well as a healer Estel, you should know very well not to prank the ill or wounded." Elladan explained

"You are the closest relative here so it is only fair." Elrohir finished

"Aha. So how are you ion nin?" Aragorn asked leaving the company of the twins who followed him anyway.

"I'm fine ada, how are you?" Eldarion replied sweetly

"I'm well thank you." Aragorn answered looking up at Elrond for a better explanation

"He is healing nicely. His arm should be healed in three weeks and his ankle is completely healed but he is still not allowed to sprint. The pneumonia is cured but Eldarion is still required to drink the tea for another week to make sure relapse or lasting affects are taken care of." Elrond told the others

"So we can prank him now, right? You said he was healed." Elladan said hopefully

"Technically you are not allowed to prank anyone but that doesn't stop you. Come let's talk about this horse you let inside my home." Elrond answered leaving the room

"I'm taking that as a yes Muindor." Elrohir said pulling Elladan out of the room after his father

Glorfindel watched the two leave and once he thought the twins could not hear him he started scheming with the king and prince. The war was only going to get uglier now that Eldarion could be involved

 **Elvish used**

naneth - mother

hir nin - my lord

gwador - sworn brother

ada - dad/daddy

ion nin - my son

muindor - blood brother

A/N - sorry for the delay in posting. I was on a family holiday and had no access to the Internet.


	12. Plans and ponies

**THREE** **WEEKS LATER**

Eldarion sat in one of the tallest trees outside of the last homely house. He was now completely healed and fit to travel. Eldarion watched as the early morning sun reflected off of one of the many waterfalls in the hidden valley. He had escaped the twins who were out to prank Glorfindel and his father earlier that morning, also he was in no mood for getting pranked yet again. Erestor was always decent company if he wasn't working, which was not often. Glorfindel was always fun to hang out with but was either pranking the twins with his father or avoiding the twins altogether. Basically everyone was always pranking regardless of who the victim was. Eldarion liked it in Imladris but wanted to go home. He knew that his mother and council would be perfectly able to run Gondor without a king for a point of time but it was now bordering on the eighth week.

"Eldarion!" He heard his father's voice from inside the last homely house and descended the tree

"Coming ada!" He called in return

Eldarion skidded through the halls towards Elrond's office following vague instructions from a maid. Once he arrived he stood at the door and listened for any sign of movement. He managed to hear muffled voices so knocked on the door

"Enter." It was Elrond who answered that he was sure of it

Once Eldarion was in the room he stood waiting at the doorway assessing every occupant of the room. The twins were sitting on a sofa in front of the fire place, his father sitting across from them on a singular armchair, Elrond on his right on a separate armchair, with Glorfindel sitting on the floor at the head of a coffee table in the middle of the gathering.

"Come and join us ion nin." Aragorn called gesturing to the unoccupied end of the table and then turned back to the conversation

Eldarion neared the gathering and took a seat on the floor across from the balrog slayer. On the table was an assortment of maps and paths. Eldarion recognised the wild lands around Gondor depicted

"If we all stayed for two weeks, the three of us could head out together to track them down to prevent incidents like last time. Plus you said Celebarnor returned, Estel?" Elrohir said

"Yes he did return but I don't think he'll be fit to ride. And it would be wise for him to go accompanied." Aragorn said gesturing to Eldarion

"If the three of them go out they would have a better chance at locating the others and the twins are familiar with Asher's group as well as the landscape." Glorfindel added

"He could take one of the extra horses from here and swap them once you reach Gondor if Celebarnor is in riding condition. The twins also have knowledge of healing that might come in useful. Especially if he is like you." Elrond said looking at Aragorn

"He is right Estel. You will all want our hides if he gets hurt. You and Arwen don't need to worry about him or us. Times have changed." Elladan finished

"It's settled then?" Glorfindel asked

"Aye. We leave on the morn." Aragorn said

"Um.. If I may interrupt? Why should Ada and Nana not be worried? Also why all the thems? Who is them? And why did you not tell me Celebarnor returned? Also why was he and Asher even brought up?" Eldarion asked. He was told to join but wasn't filled in on anything so was left in the dark.

"Oh yeah, we are leaving for Gondor tomorrow with you're uncles. Elrond has offered to lend you one of his horses for the journey. The twins and you were the thems and will head out to locate Asher together two weeks after we return. The twins have traveled with Asher's group before and know the land in their territory well. Your mother and I should not be worried because the twins say they will look after you. Also you never asked about your horse and assumed him dead." Aragorn replied to his son

"So you are letting me outside of Gondor again? After this time?"

"Well I assume now that you got out there is no way of keeping you in."

"He also did something very similar to what you did his first time out." Elrond added

"We agreed never to tell anyone."Elladan said

"But we all know how good we are at keeping secrets." Elrohir said and winked

"Go and pack you four." Elrond said dismissing them

"Yes ada." The twins and Estel said leaving the office followed by Eldarion

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time they were packed. The twins had told Eldarion to meet them in the stable with his father at that time but he could not see them. Aragorn had walked over to his chestnut mare leaving Eldarion to look at all of the other horses. Most of them were brown or grey colouring all pretty but did not stand out. There was the exception of three white stallions. Eldarion knew them as Asfaloth, Glorfindel's horse and the twins horses which he did not know the names of. The three of them were larger than the rest and had an air of authority. Elrond's mare was also there, one of two palomino. She was also quite large but exceptional to the eye. The other palomino looked smaller and younger. He was very pleasing to the eye and promised to be a large majestic stallion when he was fully matured. He was also quite restless and hung around Elladan's stallion the largest of the whites.

"Ahh nephew you came on time. Sorry for our late arrival." Elladan said entering the stable from the back

"We had to get some things ready." Elrohir said catching up to his brother "Estel could you please let them all into the pasture?"

"Alright gwador. Make sure he understands what you're planning." Aragorn said leading the first of the horses into the pasture

"So nephew have you ever experienced the horse selection process?" Elladan asked

"No. Ada gave me my first horse, Celebarnor. He was my father's spare."

"What did we tell him about giving out horses? Anyway you will stand out in the pasture with all of the horses." Elrohir continued

"The horses will then decide wether or not to notice you." Elladan added

"The horse that approaches you first and allows you to pet it will become yours." Elrohir finished

"Why do you do it this way? Most men just get a horse by looks or pedigree." Eldarion asked fascinated by the new concept.

"You see, when the horse lets you pet it, it shows the horse is not frightened by you and will more often then not accept you as its master." Elladan said

"Oh."

"The pasture is ready!" Aragorn called petting his mare

"Come nephew." Elrohir said dragging Eldarion towards the pasture

Once they were all inside of the pasture Elrohir left Eldarion in the centre of the pasture and went to stand with his brothers. The twins stallions immediately went to their masters followed by Asfaloth and Elrond's mare. They had masters and they knew the twins well. The young palomino followed Elladan's stallion somewhat and stood between him and Eldarion clearly interested in the man. The rest of the horses seemed uninterested and looked at the mortal every now and again but stayed a good distance away. Elladan's stallion also looked at the young mortal with interest. He turned and left Elladan leaving the elf feeling slightly betrayed. The White stallion went and stood next to the palomino and nudged him.

The young palomino looking slightly surprised at the larger horse took a couple of steps forward towards the prince stopping just out of arms reach. Elladan's horse turned around once more and walked towards his masters side. Eldarion watched the young palomino with as much interest as it watched him. He held his hand out for the young horse not daring to approach the young creature. The palomino watched this and took a small step closer, mere centimetres from the mortals touch. Eldarion resisted the urge to lay his hand on the young golden horse and waited for the horse to move. The palomino watched this and tilted his head towards the prince. Eldarion tilted his eyebrow in response. Finally the young horse closed the space between the price and himself allowing the prince to stroke his coat. Eldarion could not actually process what happened in that moment when his hand met the young horse. It was a feeling unlike others he had felt. He was chosen as a leader for an animal by the animal. The horse was his.

"Good choice nephew. Now walk inside. He should follow you." Elladan said walking in the direction of the stable with Elrohir and Aragorn stopping the horses at the gate

"Ok Elladan." Eldarion said breaking contact with the horse walking towards the stable as well, the young horse following him after a moments hesitation

Once the four of them were back inside the stables the young horse went and nudged Eldarion's chest with his head.

"I think he likes you ion nin." Aragorn said approvingly

"Well I like him to." Eldarion said scratching him between the ears

"You were chosen by a very special horse nephew. Elladan will act happy, but he is not." Elrohir said draping his arm around his twins shoulder

"No, I am happy. I'll just miss him." Elladan said gazing at the young horse

"What do you mean special horse? All of them are special. What is his name" Eldarion asked

"You trained him well gwador," Elladan said to Aragorn "he is special because he is my stallions offspring, therefore he was my responsibility. His name is Adasser."

"Oh. I could see if there is another horse. But the name is fitting." Eldarion said looking at his uncle

"You will do no such thing. He chose you. He is also from Ada's mare." Elrohir said

"Quite a high borne horse then aren't you." Eldarion said to the horse

"Hey gwador, has he reached riding age yet? Is he even fully grown?" Aragorn asked now that he knew the dam and sire

"He reached riding age last spring. But he will continue to grow for some time." Elladan answered

"How big will Adasser get?" Eldarion asked

"Probably the same size as my horse." Elladan said "now if you excuse us we have to go serve a punishment for pranking kitchen staff."

"That doesn't surprise me." Eldarion muttered

"Oh yeah, you might want to try ride him this evening as I've only ridden him a couple of times to get him used to it. He'll also require training as he hasn't had much." Elladan said leaving the stable with Elrohir

That evening Eldarion spent hours riding Adasser in the pasture. Adasser was a swift ride and trusted his man, Eldarion was a good rider and trusted his horse. It was this trust that created their bond. That night Eldarion could not sleep, for one he was not tired, but the anticipation of returning home was what tore him away from sleep.

 **Elvish used**

ada - da/daddy

ion nin - my son

gwador - sworn brother

Adasser - Eldarion's new horse meaning lover of mortal men

A/N - I decided to post two chapters to compensate for the time I've missed.


	13. For in Gondor - part 1

1 WEEK LATER

Eldarion looked up from his seat in the saddle. The sun was only just over the horizon and yet the twins had woken them to move on. Why is it that my pesky uncles feel the need to wake us at this hour? There was a light breeze blowing a cool air across the company of Elrondions and kings. Eldarion let his eyes wander over the horizon. If he looked closely he could just see the towers of Minas Tirith begin to show. He smiled to himself. He was nearly home. Underneath him Adasser skipped over a rock throwing Eldarion off balance, nearly making him fall off.

"Ion nin?" Aragorn questioned from his horse to the left of his sons "are you to tired to even move your horse around obstacles?"

"No, ada, I am not. I was just thinking"

"Just thinking? If you are truly his son, you wouldn't think at all before doing something." Elladan said looking back from his mount infront and pointing dramatically at Aragorn

"That's not fair to say! I'm perfectly capable of thinking. From what I've heard the two of you are no better than my father." Eldarion retorted

"No. He is the worst." Elrohir said pointing to Aragorn from the back of the group "but then you are also no better than your uncles."

Eldarion scoffed and went back to focusing on his path singing quietly in elvish, his father and uncles joining in the song.

"Tel talath amin para autarky oio no',

Nan amin in as rada eska.

Du I' du lanta sui amin pada sin ndor,

Amin innas rada silef elen.

Ech ero equë amin engë beleg

ach sii' náyë wanwa a' amin

Tel malle innas auta oio no'

Amin innas heb pada sen tenná i'

ir du gwanna nin mên

Tel anar innas sila gail

Ar' san' amin innas no eska

Amin innas no eska."

The group continued riding towards the towers now clearly visible under the sunrise.

"We will be home in an hour if we ride slowly ion nin. When we get home you will go back to being prince and I king. Be warned, your sisters will swarm you." Aragorn said patting Eldarion on the shoulder

"Gwador, How did Arwen react when she learnt that Eldarion was in trouble?" Elladan said slowing his pace to ride next to Aragorn's left

"She was alarmed when Celebarnor returned riderless knowing that meant Eldarion was in trouble. But when Ada's letter arrived her fears were confirmed and she was in tears for the first day." Aragorn said shaking his head slowly

"How did your daughters react?" Elrohir asked speeding his mount to ride on Eldarion's right

"The two younger were not told in detail and only knew I was going on an errand. The eldest got told in more detail because she came up to Arwen and I demanding what was wrong. She is closer to Eldarion then she is with her sisters."

"I worried everyone greatly didn't i?" Eldarion said sadly thinking over what his father had said

"Yes you did." The king said

"But your ada was no better if not worse than you, so I would count it as genetic." Elrohir said with a smile

"Yes Estel was a lot worse. One time he and Legolas both returned to Imladris half dead and dragging each other back." Elladan remarked

"You and Elrohir were no better. What about that time when you were shot with a poisoned arrow and Elrohir was unconscious. Glorfindel dragged you both back, where at least Legolas and I could drag each other."

"Your son doesn't need to here of this. Now I'm keen to reach Gondor. Good day." Elrohir said ridding inront of his companions pulling Eldarion forwards with him.

IN GONDOR

"Naneth! Naneth! They're home!" Eldarion's middle sister, Nithiel said running into Arwen's chamber followed by her younger sister Alassë

Arwen looked up from the paper she was looking at and smiled at her daughters "shall we go meet them when they reach the stables?" The queen said moving around her small table and taking one of her daughters hands in each of her own

"Mm hm." Eldarion's youngest sister said nodding her head excitedly pulling her mother and older sister out of the room towards the stables

000

The two elves and two men rode through the streets of Gondor quickly so no one would recognise the king and prince despite it still being early morning. They were all eager to see the queen and princesses. Once they reached the large pasture with the elegant stables next door some of the horses looked up from grazing and snorted in greeting.

"Which one is Celebarnor?" Elladan asked gesturing to all of the horses in the pasture as he dismounted his own white stallion

"He's the one that...is not outside?" Eldarion responded looking into the pasture "ada where is Celebarnor?"

"What do you mean where is he? Isn't he always outside?" The king said pausing outside of the stable entrances to gaze into the pasture

"That's what I thought ada, but he is not." Eldarion said as he slid off of Adasser.

"Wait so Celebarnor likes it outside but is not?" Elrohir said leading his white stallion next to his twins

"Yes that is the case. Come we'll put our horses away and see if he's inside" Aragorn said leading his horse through the entrance of the stable, followed by the twins and lastly Eldarion

Sure enough when they entered the stable they could see one lone horse in the private area where the royal family kept their horses. The medium sized pale grey with blonde mane and tail looking depressed and lonely. Celebarnor saw the men and elves enter the stable but didn't acknowledge them and turned around to the back of his stall. Eldarion frowned at this. Usually his horse was delighted to see him and would stamp his feet in impatience. Eldarion handed the rains of Adasser to his father and walked to where Celebarnor's stall was.

"Hey there Celeb' why don't you come say hello?" Eldarion said quietly from the stall door

The horse lifted its head and looked at Eldarion dubiously then looked away once more. Celebarnor had old claw marks across the left side of his rump clearly showing he had a run in with wolves on his escapade. The horse also wasn't putting weight on his left front leg. Eldarion took a step towards his horse and the horse looked toward him. After some time the horse approached Eldarion pushing his forehead into the mans chest firmly.

"That's more like it. Why were you so grumpy?" Eldarion asked his horse stroking its neck

"So this is Celebarno?" Elrohir asked stepping up to the stable door with Elladan by his side, leaving Aragorn to hold all four horses

"Yes. Elladan, Elrohir meat Celebarnor. Celebarnor, these are my uncles."

The horse snorted in greeting showing his first sign of interest in the elves and went to push his forehead against each of their chests. The twins were immediately taken by the horses friendly nature and petted him as Eldarion explained his favourite stroking method

"Be careful. Once you show him affection once he'll expect it every time." Aragorn called trying to pick up Elladan's rains that he dropped

"Do you need some help with that?" A sweet musical voice said from the doorway

"Yes please." Aragorn said gritting his teeth as Elrohir's horse pulled free just as he had picked up Elladan's

"Here let me take these two. Dagon and Dogon can be quite a handful, just like their owners" the stranger said

"How did you-" Aragorn started but was silenced by a kiss to his lips

"Hello melith nin." The stranger said pulling away "I missed you."

"Ada! Ada! Ada!" Eldarion's two youngest sisters came running into the stables to greet their father hugging him around the legs

"Hello Nithiel, Alassë."

"Naneth." Eldarion said leaving Celebarnor's stall and crushing his mother in a firm embrace

"Hello Tithen maethor." The queen greeted her son pulling away and walking over to the two elves watching "Muindor, muindor." She greeted pulling the twins into a hug

"Muinthel." They responded in synchronism

"Eldarion!" The girls squealed seeing him, wrapping their arms around his legs as well

"You two should put the horses away." The queen said giving Dagon and Dogon's rains to the twins

"That we shall." Elladan responded walking to a stall and putting Dagon into the stall next to Celebarnor's as Elrohir put Dogon in a stall next to the one meant for the Kings horse

"Please release me now." Eldarion said trying to get his sisters to let go of him

"Fine." The older of the two said pulling her younger sister off of Eldarion

Aragorn seeing that his son was free handed Adasser's rains to his son, then put his horse into the stall by Dogon. Eldarion put Adasser between the twins horses as it was the only free stall in that side of the stable.

"Where is Arilwen?" Eldarion asked turning around looking for his oldest younger sister

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen her this morning." Arwen responded

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Aragorn asked stepping closer to his wife

"She wasn't at breakfast this morning." Arwen responded simply "she went to bed late last night so I assumed she was sleeping in."

"That's likely. The staff will all be starting their shifts by now, she usually wakes up when they open the draperies." The king responded swinging his wife around to hug her properly

"Eldarion? Why do you have that horse?" Alassë asked pointing to Adasser

"Because Celebarnor ran away and went on an adventure. When the twins found me and when ada arrived we came back and I needed a horse. This is Adasser." Eldarion replied lifting Alassë so she was the same hight as the horse

"He's pretty." The little girl said stroking Adasser's muzzle

"Hello I'm Nithiel." Eldarion's Middle sister said introducing herself to the twins

"It is a pleasure, fair maiden I am Elladan." The older twin said placing a chaste kiss on her hand

"And I am Elrohir." The younger twin said with a dramatic bow that caused Nithiel to laugh

"Come girls, let's leave you're ada, uncles and brother to look after their horses." Arwen said "we can fix them some morning tea."

"Yes Naneth." Nithiel said skipping out of the stables with Alassë

"Meat us in the sitting room within the next hour and a half." The queen said walking quickly to catch up with her daughters

Once the girls had left the others all led their horses out of their stalls and untacked them. They then brushed them off, also removing any stones from the horses hooves. Once Dagon, Dogon, Adasser and Aragorn's horse were looked after they put them in the stalls once more to rest. Elrohir and Aragorn went out to check on paper work that needed the Kings signature. Eldarion then led Celebarnor out of his stall to asses his condition with the help of Elladan. The grey horse had scars across the left hand side of his rump and was putting minimal weight on his left front leg. He was also slightly skinny despite being in Gondor for over a month. Elladan ducked down to examine the injured leg and nearly got kicked in the head. He managed to get a firm grasp on the limb and immediately felt a slight heat radiating off of it. As he went to test the range of motion Celebarnor nearly pulled free from him and stared the elf down wearily. Elladan stood after a few more moments and watched how the horse stood.

"Well?" Eldarion asked anxiously as he calmed the horse

"It's most likely a strained tendon but I'm not entirely sure. I'll run him later today and see how he goes. At this rate though I think you'll be riding Adasser with the Rangers." Elladan concluded

"Oh. If it is damage to the tendon then wouldn't someone have to cool the site daily and wrap it to prevent swelling?"

"That is usually the case and it appears that someone has already been doing that. Except for today I noticed. That will take a couple of days, maybe weeks to heal." Elladan said moving over to check the scars on the horses rump.

"Will the scars be of any issue?"

"They shouldn't cause to much harm if they do. They will also fade with time but will always be visible if you look closely enough."

"That's ok." Eldarion said "he'll always be my horse."

Celebarnor shook his head in agreement and looked up towards the entrance of the stables as the head stable hand entered. The head stable hand looked up from the support bandage he was holding to see the prince and an elf with the horse he was mostly coming to see.

"Hello your royal highness, royal guest?" The stable hand greeted petting Celebarnor between the eyes "I see you have returned. How was your adventure."

"It was interesting, Arben. This is one of my uncles, Elladan," The prince responded "I take it that you have been treating my horse?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elladan. I am known as Arben. Yes I've been treating your horse. In fact that is what I came to do." Arben responded holding up the support bandage for the horse "you know that Arilwen has been a big help in treating Celebarnor. She has quite the knack for keeping the horses calm."

"Speaking of Arilwen, you haven't happened to see her this morning have you?" The prince said walking Celebarnor to the cool water trough

"No. Not this morning. She usually arrives at this time though. Why do you ask may I inquire?" The stable hand said easing the lame limb into the water

"She is my younger sister, it's my duty to protect her. Also Naneth hasn't seen her this morning."

"Peculiar." Arben responded stroking his hand down the length of the horses nose "Master Elladan, this is your first time in Gondor?"

"No it is not, though I can say I haven't been here in many years." The elf said running his hand along the horses scars once more

"Ah, yes. You are a healer?" The stable hand inquired "I heard you going over how to treat Celeb'"

"I am trained. My skills with healing are usually only used in emergency or when another healer is not on hand."

"I see." The stable hand said running a hand over Celebarnor's injured leg

"Arben?"

"Yes your highness?"

"What was Celebarnor like when returned?"

"Skittish, like a fawn. Your sister is the one that has been working with him."

"Alright I'll find her and then tell her of my gratitude." The prince said leaving the stable

"Where is she?" Elladan asked the stable hand

"That I don't know. Would you care to help me with Celebarnor as Arilwen is not here?"

"Certainly."

Elf and man finished the treatment for the wounded horse and then left in their separate directions. Elladan to go find his nephew or brothers, Arben to care for the rest of the horses.

000

Eldarion walked through his home towards his oldest sisters chambers. He was whistling a tune to himself that he remembered his sister taught him before the others were born. He smiled at the memory. When he reached the doorway he was aiming for he knocked and waited outside. After a while and no response was made he knocked again, slightly louder. Again he was met with silence. This did not sit well with the prince and he found himself walking into the chamber without permission. The sight that met him caused him to pause in the doorway.

000

The queen and her two youngest daughters were sitting in the royal tea room deep in conversation with the king and Elrohir. They were only waiting on the arrival of the prince and older twin.

"I'm concerned about 'Wen." The king said triggering silence and all eyes on him.

By now most of the staff were on duty working. The regular hustle and bustle of the city beginning. Arilwen was usually up when it began and was out with her sisters by this time.

"Yes. I am also concerned." The queen agreed

Nithiel and Alassë had by now picked up on the serious atmosphere and were fidgeting in their seats. Elrohir seeing this smiled

"How about the two of you show me your favourite places?" The younger twin asked the girls

The two younger princesses looked at each other and nodded "alright then, uncle." Nithiel said being the dominant spokeswomen of the two

"Go find Arilwen." Elrohir whispered for only Arwen's ears whilst following the girls from the room

The queen nodded her thanks and watched Elrohir leave.

000

Eldarion shook himself out of his stupor and walked into the room, sitting on the empty, unmade bed. "Where is she." He asked himself "Arilwen!?"

000

Aragorn was walking towards his oldest daughters room when he heard Eldarion call. He quickened his pace so to see what the problem was. When he entered the room though he could only see his son. Arilwen was not in sight.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I do not. Arben didn't have a clue either." Eldarion said getting up from the edge of the bed

"Interesting... go tell Arthur" The king said strolling into the centre of the room studying the writing desk

"Certainly ada. Why?" The prince asked glancing at the desk quickly

"Remember that he became your sisters minder when he retired from the guard." Aragorn reasoned picking up a sheet of parchment from the writing desk

"True." Eldarion said walking from the room

 **ELVISH USED**

Naneth - mum/mother

ada - dad/daddy

melith nin - my beloved

tithen maethor - little warrior

muindor - blood brother

muinthel - blood sister

ion nin - my son

A/N - the song is my own. I had trouble finding translations so there might be mistakes (sorry)

"Tel talath amin para autarky oio no', The plains I walk go ever on,

Nan amin in as rada eska. But I will find home,

Du I' du lanta sui amin pada sin ndor, Should the darkness fall as I walk this land

Amin innas rada silef elen. I will find my shining star

Ech ero equë amin engë beleg You once said I was strong

ach sii' náyë wanwa a' amin But now I am lost to myself

Tel malle innas auta oio no' The roads will go ever on,

Amin innas heb pada sen tenná i' I will keep walking until the end.

ir du gwanna nin mên When darkness leaves my path

Tel anar innas sila gail The sun will shine bright

Ar' san' amin innas no eska. And then I will be home

Amin innas no eska." I will be home


	14. For in Gondor - Part 2

Aragorn glanced at the sheet of parchment with wide eyes. His breath caught in his throat and the redness of his face increased. He stood motionless for three moments trying to reason his thoughts when he started into action. He folded the parchment and slipped it into his tunics pocket, over his heart. He then left the room heading for the guard room.

"This can not be, this can not be." He mumbled to himself

"What can not be?" Elladan asked turning and falling into step with Aragorn walking in the opposite direction to what he was directed by a serving maid

"This." The king said flinging the parchment at his adopted brother taking a sharp right turn

Elladan unfolded the parchment and read the words to himself. He froze mulling over what he had just read. He ran to catch up to his brother "But what does this have to do with anything? What does this even refer to?"

"That orc-blooded knifing lucwhit It happened a couple of years ago." The king said slamming open a large door and stepping into a room smelling slightly of sweat and ale

All activity in the room ceased when the king entered the room. The guards not standing got to their feet and bowed as the others did. A door on the other side of the room opened and Eldarion walked out with Arthur.

"My king," Arthur said stepping forward after catching sight of him "your son has informed me of your, predicament."

"Yes." Aragorn said turning out of the room pulling Arthur with him gesturing to his son and the elf to follow

"Ada, What is the matter?" Eldarion said stopping his father

"This." Elladan said handing over the parchment

"But how? Only now? Why does..?"

"We will speak more in a private room." Arthur said sensing a need for privacy, leading the three others to one of the council rooms next door to the guard room. Inside was a rectangular table with four chairs around it. The room was dimly lit and the walls were bare. Arthur sat down in a chair with Aragorn to his right and Eldarion across the table. Elladan took up the only unoccupied chair to Eldarion's left. Eldarion lay the parchment onto the table and turned it so that Arthur could read it. The older mans face lost expression as he was caught up in the memory the parchment had sparked.

Arilwen was skipping through the gardens happily with her minder strolling behind her. Arilwen was but five years old and already had her own way and timetables. It was a Tuesday of midsummer around midday and Arilwen was heading towards the stables as she usually did. Arthur was content to watch as she plucked a flower from the grass. All of a sudden a sense of foreboding was cast down on him and he lay his right hand on his hunting knife as he had not brought his sword. A shadowed figure loomed up behind Arilwen as she was returning with her latest prise and seized her by the waist and hoisting her over its shoulder. The figure flung off his hood and stared at his brother. Arthur didn't have time to think as he threw his knife at his heart. He had dodged and been struck in the shoulder and after that he knew no more.

"Why would Ardour want to capture Arilwen again?" Eldarion asked

"Because the last time she was used for ransom. This time most likely rape." The king spat

"Who in their right minds would abduct a ten year old princes and rape her!?" Elladan spat

"A deranged lunatic that wants to contaminate royal blood." Arthur reasoned "when Asher was back last he said that he had seen Ardour in the markets in Esgaroth. Said something about packing for a long journey. That though is a two month journey going by normal standards. It is possible that he was going to take Arilwen back with him after he had successfully nabbed her."

"As a fact she has not as of yet come of season and would then have to be imprisoned for at least another two years possibly longer to gain what is his wish." Aragorn stated matter of factually

"And that is long enough to traumatise someone into believing they've had another life all along." Eldarion put in as an after thought

"It can happen in a shorter time span then that." The elf deadpanned "so if this Ardour has got Arilwen and is traipsing back to Esgaroth shouldn't someone follow?"

"That is assuming we can get sufficient evidence." The guard went on "as much as it says here that he has her, we do not know for certain that he is heading back to Esgaroth."

"Well then, what is it that you propose we do?" Elladan asked

"Ask the gate keepers if they've seen anyone pass this morning. Then find out times and directions." Eldarion started

"But we'd have to also discuss cargo. Men with carts or large sacks are more likely to be suspects. Also those in groups." Aragorn added

"That's assuming he was the one that did the abducting." The prince pointed out "it is possible that Ardour sent someone else to capture her and the deliver her to him, making everyone then a suspect."

"But Arilwen might still be in the city and he's just waiting for all of us to be preoccupied before leaving." Arthur pointed out

"I reckon that you should gather a handful of trusted guards and explain this situation. Then gather the information from the gate keepers whilst carrying out searches. If you have previous insight into this Ardour I recommend checking any previous locations that he frequented."

"That could work Elladan," Aragorn agreed "Arthur could you please gather your best and most loyal men and do some investigating, Eldarion and I have to tell Arwen. Oh and Elladan could you please pop by the halls of healing and check on an old friend of ours."

A/N. Sorry about the massive delay in updates. I was at a massive writers block and couldn't think of any good ideas on how to continue the story. I'd also like to apologise for the short length but I thought that putting up a short chapter is better than no chapter.

I'd also like to give a shout out to Sehellys for giving me insparation for my writing and willing me to update.


	15. A lead

Story ?

As Eldarion and Aragorn left the meeting to go and explain the situation to Arwen - and possibly Elrohir if he was back - Elladan walked his way to the healing halls under instructions from various maids. As he entered an older woman sitting behind a desk smiled and walked him into one of the various rooms. In all honesty Elladan had no idea where this woman was leading him but followed compliantly. Aragorn had said that it was an old friend, but as far as he knew none of his friends were in Gondor. After a while the woman stopped, then bowed and left Elladan standing at the entrance way to a private healing room. As the peredhel was about to leave a quiet song caught his hearing and he entered the room without the thought to knock.

On the window ledge with one knee tucked under his chin and the other hanging down a figure with long blonde hair sat gazing over the pelenor fields with longing. The figure hearing Elladan's nearly silent entrance turned and gave a bright smile at seeing one of his life long friends.

"Suilad, Mellon nin." The blonde elf whispered

"Dadwen, Legolas"

"Ro karne lle tul a, ume ro il-"

"Ro ume il- karna amin. Amin tul e en' leitha will."

"Why are you here Elladan?" The blonde elf asked turning back towards the window and resting his head in his left Palm "I had no idea that you were in Gondor."

"I'm here to check on an old friend, according to Aragorn. Yet I am your elder therefore just a friend." The dark haired elf said coming to sit by his friend. The blonde elf was shirtless and the window was open. It seemed to Elladan that Legolas wanted to go outside but looking along the wall he noticed a pair of crutches. The elf was also bent over and cradling his right arm against a very bruised chest. "Ro and I arrived this morning so I doubt that you would know, and I want to know what happened to you."

"Ask the man that did this to me." The blonde princeling said pulling his legs inside and then standing up, wincing slightly after putting weight on his left leg. "I arrived in the middle of the night and as I was entering a man and his daughter were leaving. The man decided it would be a good idea to strike an elf with an arrow to his thigh, then when he is unstable, push him over so as to stomp on his chest repeatedly until the sound of cracking ribs is heard, then to satisfy his need of, of whatever it was, run a blade from the inside of the arrow wound to his knee. Then also slap his cheeks until they are red and he is dizzy so that one punch to the temple knocks him out."

"Wait a man and daughter leaving in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah why? She obviously didn't want to go but he just pulled her along."

"Did you see which way they were going?" The half elf asked eagerly standing up "and what the man looked like?"

"Yes and yes. Why?"

"Wait here." Elladan said speeding out of the room

"It's not like I'm allowed to leave in the first place." The prince grumbled hobbling back to his bed and sitting down heavily. He knew he was supposed to use the crutches, but the added weakness of needing aid to walk was to much for his pride.

Elladan ran through the halls of Minas tirith as if he was being hounded by a pack of gundabad wargs. As much as he was not familiar with the halls, Elladan just ran for where he sensed his brother. Even if Elrohir wasn't back in the tea room he was with his nieces and they would most likely know their way around. Turning the final corner after nearly toppling two maids and three vases Elladan skidded to a halt inches in front of his brother.

"Why are you running so fast in the halls?" Nithiel asked innocently "Naneth doesn't like it when Alassë, Wen and me play chase in the halls."

"I was running to find you." Elladan lied, lifting his eyebrow to his twin and mocking Estel silently

"That's nice." Alassë pipped up quietly

"Girls, it is getting close to lunch time and I don't believe that I have eaten today," Elrohir started

"Would you be so kind and escort us back to the tea room?" Elladan finished

"What does escort mean?" Alassë asked sweetly frowning slightly as Elrohir nudged his twin

"It means lead us, penneth." Elrohir answered

"Why didn't you say so." The older princess smiled, as she dragged one twin by the hand up the hallway, Alassë doing the same with the other.

As the group entered the tea room Eldarion stood up to greet his sisters. Aragorn moved in front of Arwen and the twins took seats noticing the solemn atmosphere. The silence was deafening but only lasted all of two minutes

"Ada, El, El, him, was playing chase in the halls!" Alassë chimed pointing to Elladan, still having trouble distinguishing the brothers.

"Was he now?" The king asked raising an eyebrow to the older twin, "And why would Elladan be running through my halls?"

"I ahhh, have a lead" Elladan said glancing nervously round the room and focusing on the princesses.

"What's a lead?" Nithiel asked innocently, not having picked up on the somber atmosphere.

"How about we go to the kitchen and make your uncles a special cake for this evening?" Arwen addressed her two youngest, understanding that their presence was not necessary.

"But you still haven't said what a lead is."

"Nithiel go with your you Naneth. I'm sure she'll explain on the way." Aragorn said a bit too harshly

"Fiiiiiiiinnnnne." The middle daughter of the king grumbled taking her sisters hand. "Come on Alassë, were going to make a cake."

And so Arwen took the girls to the kitchen to annoy the staff and to bake a cake to keep them out of the way.

"You said you have a lead uncle?"

"Yes I did didn't I." Elladan said stretching out and putting his feet up on the coffee table "an old friend has lead me to a trail."

"What is this lead muindor. Stop with the riddles."

"You could go talk to an old friend, he has that answer. Also I don't like repeating myself or others."

Elrohir just rolled his eyes and raised his hands in exasperation. His brother was always finding ways in which to irritate him. Rather than letting Elladan win by showing his annoyance Elrohir decided to join in.

"This old friend of ours, is he old or have we just known him a long time?"

"He is old to most. But not as old as you, you sock headed tissue stuffed warg"

The twins were startled as they had forgotten Aragorn sitting right next to them as they were so caught up in there game. Then they smiled at the use of Legolas's favourite insult when it came to losing at a game of insults. This gave their old friend's identity away as well.

"That's funny but Ada I was sure that you could come up with better than that." Eldarion looked confused as he did not understand the joke.

"I can, ion nin but I don't think that a 40 year old Legolas can"

"Legolas? As in blonde, blue eyes, better archer than you, elf who I met at Arilwen's ninth birthday last year, elf who is a danger to the whole of Minas tirith because of his pranks, like reversing the bell chimes at Yule? That Legolas?"

"Yes, that Legolas." The king answered "so it was him who reversed the bells?"

"Wait no. That was Asher. Legolas gave him the ides though."

"Well we two are going to go, interrogate, this troublesome elfling." Elladan said making his way out of the door

"You kids have fun now." Elrohir called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the halls

The king and prince glanced at each other before getting up and going after the twins.

"If anything, those two unsupervised are more dangerous than Legolas is in battle." The king said breaking into a sprint after he saw the twins speed up.

Elvish used

suilad - greetings

mellon nin - my friend

Ro karne lle tul a, ume ro il- - He made you come, did he not

Ro ume il- karna amin. Amin tul e en' leitha will. - He did not make me, I came of free will

penneth - young one

naneth - mum/mummy

ada - dad/daddy

muindor - blood brother


End file.
